A Vampire's Pet
by Silent.Embrace
Summary: It's the year 2582. Earth doesn't exist. Humans live in harmony with vampires and werewolves on the planet Theta. The western vampire prince, Sesshomaru, decides to take a human, Rei, as a pet. Better description inside.... SesshomaruxOC. Reviews welcome.
1. Ah, How the Times Have Changed

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha. This is a work or my own imagination.

* * *

Hello. My name is Rei. I'm human. I'm 14 years old. I have long blonde hair (that I like to die a lot), golden eyes, and an almost perfect complexion. Finally, I live on the planet Theta. You know, Theta! Like the Greek letter! The year is 2582. The 'home' planet Earth is gone. It was destroyed when the sun burnt out. Our technology was great, but we didn't have enough to save the entire planet from the sun! So we became a colony. Imagine thousands of spaceships carrying a vast majority of the human race. Can you? Well I can't. See that all happened about 15 years ago. I was one of the first humans actually born on Theta. But it gets even more complex than that! You see, when we first came here we found two other species. They look just like us! They also welcomed us to the planet. They were the vampires, and the werewolves. Before we came, they were at war. But when they heard how we lost our planet, they took pity on us and realized how pointless their fight was. They agreed not to fight anymore and so far, the truce has become even stronger. Some vampires and werewolves are even married. Or as they call it, imated/i. Now, I'm the black sheep of my family. Everyone else just minds their own business, stays out of trouble, doesn't snoop, etc. But I'm not like that. I HAVE to snoop! It's so thrilling. My mother always warns me that I'm going to end up a pet. Oh yes, you don't know. You see, Vampires have pets. ihuman pets/i. No one really knows what happens to those humans. I think it would be exciting to be a pet. Depending of course on whose pet I am.

Marissa and I BOLTED through the forest. Marissa is my best friend. I just pissed off three….maybe four…..no more than six, werewolves. We laughed hysterically as we jumped an ancient gate and hid behind the wall. You did everything to silence your laughter as they stopped in front of the gate.

"Do you think they went inside here?" one asked. Another growled.

"If they did, then we can't follow. That ground is forbidden for us." He said. I silently cheered with Marissa. I heard them move on, searching for us both in the forest still. I poked my head out giggled when I saw no Werewolves. Then I burst out laughing with Marissa.

"OH MY GOD! That was so much fun!" I yelled. Marissa laughed.

"What did you DO?!" She asked me. I laughed harder.

"Two of them were being chickenshits, so called them kittens! Then they jumped up pissed, some of their buddies jumped up pissed, and the chase began!" I exclaimed.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CONSIDER COMPAIRING WEREWOLVES TO CATS!! ARE YOU THAT STUPID?!" She yelled. I smiled and nodded. She laughed. I looked forward to see where we were and I saw an abandoned sign. I looked behind it, and about a quarter of a mile down the dirt road that was here was an ANCIENT castle! SWEET!

"Hey Marissa," I said in my teasing sing-song voice. She looked where I was looking and stopped laughing.

"No. Oh no. Nooooo, nonononononoooooo!" She said. I grinned.

"Why not? The sign says abandoned, so there shouldn't be anyone home right? Plus the castle is ancient. It doesn't look like anyone's home." I said as I stood up and started walking towards it. I never could resist a 'keep out' sign, let alone an 'abandoned' sign. Marissa chased after me and tried to pull me back.

"Rei, you know that vampires can do magic. What if this is one of those spells used to keep nosey people like you away?" She asked, panicky. I smiled.

"Then they need to change their sign." I said sarcastically. Marissa groaned.

"Rei, I'm serious! We need to get home anyway. It's late. We should just leave it be." She said.

"You can go home if you want, I'm gonna check this place out! Have fun getting home with those werewolves out there." I said grinning. She whined and followed me to the door. Then she sat at the front steps and glared at me.

"I'm gonna sit right here and wait for you. You better come back for me." She said. I laughed as I gently pried the door open. It was filthy with dust, but MAGNIFICANT! I went in and shut the door as I looked around.

"Wow." I whispered. There was a grand staircase right across the entrance room and several doors on the first level also. I smiled as you ran across the room and up the stairs to the right. I gasped at all the trinkets that lined the hallway. I slowly walked through while I ran my fingers gently over each item. Even through the dust, they all glittered like gold. I smiled at some of the smaller trinkets. It was clear that it was a woman who had bought all these, or they were bought for her. Some were ponies, some were candlesticks, and some was even jewelry. I couldn't figure out why jewelry would have been left out in a hallway. I picked up one necklace and rubbed all the dust off so it shined again. It was a giant silver heart on a ridiculously long chain. If I were to wear it then the heart would be at the bottom of my rib cage. I smiled as I set it back down. Suddenly I could have sworn I heard whispers behind me. I spun around and saw nothing. I moved a few hairs away from my face and continued along. I sighed as I reached a door. Slowly I prodded it open and found another hallway! I shook my head as I walked in, leaving the door open. More trinkets were on shelves here as well. Once again I heard voices whispering. I spun around as saw nothing, though I could have sworn I saw a flash of something running to the side. My heart was racing from the anxiety. I quickly turned around and continued on my way. At the end of a hall was a mirror, facing a smaller hallway off to the side. I wiped the dust off it and smiled at my reflection. Then I noticed something on the wall behind me. The dust looked as if a hand had just been placed upon it. It had not been there a second ago. My heart started racing again as I took a deep breath and spun around. There stood the most handsome man I had ever seen staring at me. **And he didn't have a reflection.** '_My god. Marissa was right. I just walked right into the home of a vampire!_' I thought. My eyes went wide as he watched me. He then smirked.

"You shouldn't be here." He said.


	2. The Bite

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

My heart was racing as I watched this man watch me. Slowly I moved my feet towards the hallway were I came. He smirked at me again, not bothering to show his fangs though. As fast as I could, I turned and prepared to bolt back to the door and leave. But when I turned he was right in front of me! I gasped as I stepped back. He laughed quietly.

"You really shouldn't be here," He said as he approached me. I swallowed hard and gathered every ounce of courage I could muster.

"Well... neither should you!" I said quickly. He looked at me with amusement, urging me to continue. I took a deep breath. "The sign says abandoned. That means that no one is home, nor will they ever be! So either we both should leave, or you need to change your sign!" I said bravely. He laughed.

"You are quite clever, aren't you?" He said as he leaned on the wall again and crossed his arms. "Now the question is who are you and why are you here?" he said. I stood boldly.

"You tell me your answer, and I will tell you mine." I said. He chuckled.

"Very well girl. I am Sesshomaru. Son of Inutaisho, lord of the Western vampire clans. This castle is my home. You?" He said. I smiled slightly.

"I am Rei." I told him. He smiled and walked right up to me. He placed his hand on my cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"Rei. A lovely name for such a lovely girl." He whispered. I could feel myself begin to blush. "And what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I can't resist a keep out sign. Or at least, so I'm told." I explained. He laughed quietly.

"Tell me Rei, are you aware as to how many werewolves were chasing you outside?" He asked. I gasped.

"You saw that?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged. "Surely no more than six.." I said.

"Eleven." He said.

"Eleven?" I asked, unbelieving. He smiled.

"Eleven." He said. He began to walk away, down the hallway that he had come. I watched him and then started to follow. He glanced at me but said nothing.

"So you really live here?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded.

"It is quite clear from how you acted towards my mother's trinkets that you can see everything here, but everything just looks old and dusty, correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why is that?" I asked. He stopped and turned halfway towards me.

"We have placed a spell upon our castle so that the humans see it as an old castle that is falling apart. A danger to enter. But you..." He said. He once again brought his hand up to caress my cheek. I couldn't explain why I was allowing this man to touch me, but I did. He smiled. "You're different. Special even. You can see what you should not." He whispered.

"Why do you whisper?" I asked quietly. His face turned very serious.

"My father will not act so kindly towards you if he discovers you." He said. I nodded and he smiled at me. "Stay close, I will guide you out safely." He said. I smiled and continued walking with him. "You're scent is different from that of most humans. How old are you?" He said suddenly. I looked at him with confusion.

"I'm 14. Why?" I replied.

"Then you were actually born here on Theta?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled. "That makes more sense." He said to himself.

"What does?" I asked him. He glanced at me.

"You wouldn't understand. It's extremely complex." He said. I groaned, but didn't press the issue much more. "You smell like snow. Are you from the mountains?" he asked. I gasped.

"Yes. I didn't know vampires could pick up on that sort of thing." I said. He just smirked.

"Oh yes. We don't advertise our talents like those idiotic werewolves do. It makes it easier to get to our pray." He said. I stopped walking and eyed him suspiciously. Once he noticed, he stopped and stared at me. He then laughed quietly. "Calm yourself Rei. You are far too rare to be used as food. You would make a much lovelier pet." He said. I gasped and tried to run, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. He held me still as he quickly sunk his teeth into the right side of my neck. I gasped. It was all I could do. All my breath seemed to escape me. I was gasping for air, my body refused to move, and Sesshomaru continued to drink from me. His right arm snaked around my waist, pulling me even closer. I felt some of my memories being locked away. I tried to cling to them, but I couldn't. Sesshomaru was much stronger than me. Soon I was able to breathe again, but the easier it became, the harder it was to remain conscious. Soon my body just slumped over, so Sesshomaru's arm was the only thing keeping me up. As he continued to drink, my eyes got heavier and heavier. When he finally removed his teeth, I was fighting for consciousness. I glanced up at him. He smiled at me, my blood on his lips. He leaned close to my ear and whispered," Sleep…" No sooner did he say it did I drift into the black abyss, though as I did I felt him kiss my cheek…..

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

I smiled down at Rei's unconscious form. Her blood was now on her cheek from my kiss. Absentmindedly I licked my lips. Her blood was like a sweet nectar. She had the gift. The spirit of Theta had granted her the use of it's magic. She belonged in my world, with me. Not with the humans. I heard a growl behind me and bared my fangs. I turned to see my father glaring at Rei.

"You should kill her, Sesshomaru!" He said. I growled at him.

"You don't even know her. Only a fool would kill this girl." I told him. He growled at me again. Gently I laid Rei down on the ground and turned to face my father. He glared daggers at her.

"And what is so special about her?" He demanded.

"She belongs with us. Theta has given her the gift of magic." I told him. He bared his fangs at her.

"A human?! Then we should kill her now! Before she has time to harness it!" He said. I growled at him and my eyes flashed red.

"She doesn't even know she has it!" I yelled.

"Now now, boys. What is this petty fight about?" Came a seductive voice. I smiled. I was, of course, immune to her powers.

"Hello Mother," I said. My mother appeared between my father and I.

" What are you doing here, _Mate?_" my father said. I rolled my eyes. They were fighting again. My mother smiled. She looked over my shoulder to Rei and smiled again.

"Oh? A human? What on earth is she doing here?" She said calmly.

"Her excuse is that the abandoned sign means that no one is home. So she naturally felt free to explore." I said while I smiled. My mother chuckled and walked over to me. She leaned on my shoulder and observed Rei.

"Oh Sesshomaru. She is pretty. Are you going to keep her?" She asked me.

"He is not!" My father exclaimed.

My mother turned to him and exclaimed," What do you care?! After all, you have Izaiyoi!" My father growled at her, she hissed back. She then turned back to me and smiled.

"Well? Will you keep her?" she asked again. I smiled.

"I intend to, but not quite yet." I said. I turned to look at Rei again.

"She's only 14. Let her live in her human world a little longer." I said. My mother nodded.

"A smart choice. I suppose she is also quite wild?" She asked. I laughed slightly and nodded. My mother smiled.

"Then she's perfect for you! What's her name?" She whispered.

"Rei. She likes your trinkets." I told her. Her head snapped towards me, and I could feel my father's surprise.

"What?" My mother asked. I laughed.

"She can see everything. It just looked old and dusty to her. She was born here, on Theta." I said. My mother looked at Rei in amazement. She then smiled.

"Oh she is special." She said. I nodded. "What will you do with her now?" She asked.

"Her friend is out on the front steps waiting for her. I will bring her down there and let her friend do the rest. Her friend wasn't gutsy enough to come in with her." I said smirking. My mother chuckled. I gently pick her up and carried her to the front door. I gently set her down and drew her friend's attention inside. I disappeared and watched as her friend found Rei. She shook her head in disapproval.

"Damn it Rei. I told you, you would run into vampires." She said as she got her friend on her back and quickly carried her out. I smiled.

"Until we meet again Rei." I whispered.


	3. Awakening

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

My POV

* * *

I opened my eyes, feeling really groggy, not really remembering what happened, to meet blinding white lights. I groaned and a lady walked over to me. She smiled. She was dressed like a nurse.

"Well well! You're up! No one was expecting you to wake up so soon," She said. I glared at her.

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked. She smiled slightly again.

"You're in a hospital dear. You had a run in with a vampire!" She told me. I gasped as some memories came flooding back to me. I clutched my head as I laid their as I remembered the vampire Sesshomaru, being bitten by some vampire, and then nothing. I tried to remember who bite me, whether it was Sesshomaru or some other vampire, but I could not.

"Dear, are you alright?" She asked, clearly concerned about your reaction. I nodded.

"Yeah…just starting to remember." I told her. She smiled and went about her business and I positioned the bed in a sitting position. I looked around. I noticed I was hooked up to a lot of IV's in my right arm. I rolled your eyes. '_In the year 2582 you would think they would have a better way to get stuff into your body_' I thought. I didn't even want to know what was seeping into my body. I could feel a lot of wires hooked up to me. I really didn't want to think about it, so I grabbed the remote and flipped through the TV channels until I got to cartoons. I smiled and relaxed as I watched people beat the shit out of other people for the hell of it. I was laughing and stuff when my door opened.

"Rei are you up yet?" Came a cautious voice.

"Yeah I'm here!" I called back. Marissa poked her head in and smiled.

"I told you there would be vampires!" She said. I laughed and threw my pillow are her. It went over her head and she walked in not bothering to get it. I glared at her.

"I want my pillow back." I said.

"Well I ain't getting it!" She said. Right on cue a nurse opened my door, holding a new pillow. She was laughing.

"I love pillow fights as much as the next person, but the hospital pillows are a very bad thing to use!" She said. We both burst out laughing as she helped me put my pillow behind my back. As soon as she was gone I turned to Marissa.

"Chip." I said with my arm outstretched. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she handed me a computer chip. I bet you are all wondering what I'm going to do with that. I dropped it on my bed in my lap and pushed a little button and it started flashing. Suddenly a holographic screen and keyboard was right in front of me. I smiled as I started typing on the keyboard. I went online with Marissa and we check our mail and shit and played games. We played bejeweled for like….10 bazillion hours! Yes we still have bejeweled. It's a classic!! When I got hungry I grabbed the remote. I pushed a button that said order and another screen appeared beside me. Yes we use holograms a lot in this era. I pulled my keyboard over and hooked it up to that and did a search for snacks. I smiled when I found my three favorite things to have. Redvines (generic licorice), mint chocolate chip ice cream, and orange juice. I sent in my order and in a matter of seconds a levitating tray came at me from across my room with my items on it. I love my era. Marissa then grabbed the remote and ordered for her. We laughed. The food was only supposed to be for the patients. We wasted the afternoon away playing video games on my computer until the nurses finally just kicked Marissa out. I laughed at her as she tried to cling to the bed. One of the nurses stayed behind and laughed about it with me. She was the same nurse who gave me a new pillow.

"I tried to stall them as long as I could, but it just didn't work." She said. I laughed hysterically. She made sure I was settled for the night and left. I turned my pc back on, and started playing games. Then I went online and did a search for vampires. Surprisingly, I managed to find my vampire, Sesshomaru. The paintings that I found were of him and his parents. I read more about his family. Turns out he's the son of a lord. His father was lord of all the vampires in this region. They were very rich and had very little to do with the humans. It's not that they hate humans; they just keep to themselves a lot. I smiled. The more I looked at his portraits, the more I liked this Sesshomaru. Finally, I shut off my computer and went to bed.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

After I bit Rei, my parents began fighting again. This time over Rei. My mother was yelling at my father when I left. Something about how he can't complain about my pet when he has one of his own. I sighed as I laid on a thick tree branch. I was right outside Rei's room. Her body did not reject my bite. That was good. If it had, she would have died. The hospital had her hooked up to a lot of electrical equipment. She had only woken up today. I had bit her almost two days ago. Yes, my parents have been fighting for that long. I smiled as I saw Rei researching my family and I. I had let her keep one memory of me and my bite. She didn't have enough to make the connection. When she was asleep, I snuck in through the window. I smiled as I moved her hair out of her face. She was marvelous. I gently rolled her over so she was facing me. I moved behind and gently lifted her shirt to see her back. I growled quietly when I saw all the things she was hooked up to. All she actually needed was the IV. Slowly, I began pulling the needles out of her back. She flinched a few times, but I managed to keep her in her sleep. After all the needles were out of the way, I then started pulling the ones that were only stuck on off. When I was done, I heard some beeping and knew a nurse would be on the way. I growled and shook my head as I lowered her shirt back down and prepared to leave. Gently I kissed her lips and made my way to the window. As soon as I was safely out and watching from the tree, the nurse rushed in and gasped. I had left nothing in her back. All she had was the IV in her hand. The nurse gently ran her hand over Rei's back and Rei woke up. In a flash she had spun around and grabbed the nurse's wrist in a death grip and was staring at her with wide eyes as she took deep breathes. I didn't know what she had dreamed about, but I knew it had something to do with her magic. After being bitten, it wouldn't be long until she started using it with her knowledge. The nurse looked at her with alarm.

"Let go, Rei." She said once she had gotten over her shock. Rei did not let go. She was still trying to get a hold of herself and her surroundings.

"Rei…Let go." The nurse said more firmly. Rei's gaze lost its intensity and her grip loosened. The nurse quickly pulled her hand back and then went back to making sure Rei was alright.

"Rei, are you alright? You seem so…" She trailed off. Rei was staring off into space. I knew what could happen if she was left in this state for long. She would get lost. Her body would become a mindless shell. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I called out to her mentally. '_Rei…_' I thought. Her head snapped in my direction, her eyes filled with alarm. Her breathing began to calm as she heard the nurse talking. She looked back at her.

"What did you say?" She said with a shaky voice. I breathed a sigh of relief. If Rei was able to talk now, she was safe.

"Rei, are you alright? You seem so alarmed. It's unnerving." The nurse said. Rei slowly shook her head.

"I was having a dream. There was fire. Nothing but fire all around me. And a voice whispering things to me. I couldn't tell what the voice was saying. I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. But they wanted me to hear! They really did. But the fire crackling was drowning them out…" Rei said. My eyes went wide. '_Fire?! Theta has given her the gift of FIRE!! Some vampires I know can't even do fire magic. Yet, Theta has given it to this human…_' I thought. It wasn't until Rei's head snapped in my direction and her face showed her shock did I realize I had transmitted my thoughts to her.

"Damn," I whispered. Quickly I went home. I could check on her tomorrow night.

* * *

My POV

* * *

I looked out my window long after I knew my vampire was gone. Yes, I knew that was my vampire. I knew enough about them to know that vampires can only have mental connections with humans that they've bitten. He hadn't meant for me to hear what he said about me. I can do magic?! Since when?! No one else in my family can. I didn't sleep at all that night after that. I had the nurse bring me a book on the vampire language. It was EXACTLY what I needed…


	4. A teacher

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

So I've been in the hospital for a few days. Bored as ever! But I managed to get my hands on a book. It was a dictionary of the vampire language. They had two languages; the language that everyone spoke (A.K.A – The 'human' language), and their language. It was ancient. But every vampire, some werewolves, and even a few humans were extremely fluent in it. I was reading it, and I found in the introduction that vampire magic, or as they called it 'Theta's Gift', was done only in the ancient tongue. I immediately found the word for fire, but it didn't help much. I knew it was the right word because when I said it, I would suddenly feel like I had a fever. I knew the word, I knew I had it, I just didn't know how to get it out. It had no escape. And all my dreams consisted of raging flames and the same voice trying to talk to me. I was sick of it so I started researching on the library's web site. I wouldn't be able to get there for another week so I had to settle for reading bits and pieces of things online. It wasn't helping. Then I got a much unexpected visit.

"Hello!" Said a cheerful man, as he walked in my door. I looked up to see a guy dressed as a doctor that seemed wide awake. I looked at the clock and then back at him. It was 11:30 at night.

"You must be a vampire. No way a human could be up this late and still be cheerful. I've known a few werewolves who are awake only at night, but they aren't very friendly." I said. He chuckled.

"You are quite smart. I'm….In your language my name is Jacque. Yes, I am a vampire. And you, have been marked as a vampire's pet." He said, the cheer almost leaving his voice as he said that. I looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" I said. His smile left.

"That is why you're still alive. Your vampire, whoever they may be, let you live. You have become their pet. Like it or not." He said. I groaned.

"Just great……" I muttered as I went back to my computer. He walked over to me.

"What are you researching?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm TRYING to research fire magic, but everything with the keyword 'magic' is restricted. It's making it very difficult. Apparently, I need the approval of the 'after-hours librarian'. If it's after hours, then why is there a librarian?!" I told him. He chuckled.

"Vampires." He said simply. I grinned and then started laughing with him.

"Oh duh." I said to myself.

"Now why are you researching fire magic in the first place?" he asked. I smirked.

"Well…It's hard to believe. I don't even know if I actually believe it myself. But my vampire…..He said…Well he didn't actually say it. I wasn't even supposed to hear it but I did. He …. _thought_ Theta gave me the gift of fire. And I've been having these extremely bizarre dreams. None of it makes sense so I'm trying to make sense of it." I told him. He smiled.

"Books are a good starter. However, you can only learn small tricks with books. What you need is a teacher." He said. I snorted.

"And where am I going to find a teacher?" I said sarcastically. He smiled and held out his fist. He flung his hands open and with a small roar, a decent sized fireball appeared in his hand. I gasped and jumped. After I calmed down I stared at the fireball and then I smiled at him.

"You didn't come here just to talk to me." I said. He smiled.

"No." He said. "Your vampire and I have known each other for a long time. I'm not allowed to say who he is. However, he knew we were both here and he asked me to teach you." He said. I smiled and laughed.

"I have a weird vampire." I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"I read that fire magic is the rarest and the strongest of all the powers that Theta can give. Why would my vampire specifically ask for me to be instructed on how to use it, when it might make me stronger than him? He might not even have this power himself! I could kill him with probably." I said. Jacque smiled and nodded.

"Excellent points. The same points his father made I believe. However, He made some very good points also. You see, when he bit you he had access to every single one of your memories. He got to watch your whole life in those few minutes. He now knows everything about you. Something about you makes him trust you. He knows you will not use your powers against him. And…Forgive me for lack of better terms. Vampires have ways of controlling those beneath them." He said. I nodded.

"I understand. It's the bite, right? I've been researching vampires too to try and figure out _something_ about my vampire. There's like….a special magic that binds a vampire and a pet together and it's…**related** to the bite." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Very good. I'm glad you have some sense of the situation." He said. I shrugged.

"Not really. I just know the facts." I said. I then remembered what he said about my vampire knowing everything about me. "Ya know, it's not fair that my vampire dude knows EVERYTHING about me, and I know nothing about him!" I said suddenly. He chuckled. "I think I deserve to know his name at least. Nay! I **demand** to know it!" I said. He chuckled and stood up.

"It's late for you. You should get some sleep." He said as he reached the door.

"Jacque! I'm not going to sleep until you tell me his name!" I yelled at him. He smiled back at me.

"You already know it." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The only vampires I know are you and Sessho-" I stopped mid sentence. Jacque slowly nodded, still smiling. "I'm the pet of the Vampire Lord's son." I said slowly. He smiled bigger.

"That's right. You're practically royalty Rei." He said as he left. I groaned.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. Thanks a lot." I said.


	5. A New Life

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

I didn't have too many visitors while I was in the hospital. When my family found out I was a vampire's pet, they were furious. My grandmother came though. She was like me. A black sheep. However, the family put up with her. She was filthy rich and wasn't about to live forever! She seemed surprisingly proud of me. And Marissa and her parents visited me, but other than that no one except Jacque. He came every night and help me begin to focus my mind so I could break through my dreams. I wasn't having much success. Until my last night.

* * *

Dream

* * *

The fire was all around me. It was roaring and sending embers at me. It _wanted_ me to fail. I glared at it.

"Why?! Why wont you listen to me!?" I yelled at it. Then I heard it again. That voice. I knew it was a girl now. I heard her whispers. She wanted me to hear her. I glared at the fire again. "Stop……Stop!...STOOOP!" I yelled. Instantly the fires quelled into a ring of embers. I could still feel their heat, but they cooled when I got nearer to them. I glared at the embers until I heard giggles and slow clapping. I looked up and found a girl my age sitting in a rock smiling at me.

"Very good, Rei." She said. Her voice was the one that was always whispering to me. My eyes grew wide as I realized who this girl was.

"Theta?" I questioned. She smiled and nodded. She stood up and the rock vanished.

"I am the spirit of Theta. You can just call me Theta. I live inside the planet." She said. I looked at her in awe.

"You're Theta?!" I said again. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's get right to the point and answer all those questions I just know are going to pop up. First off, this isn't my true form. I'm a spirit! I can take any form I want. This form is just most appropriate for you. Second, I've known you forever! Since I first gave you the gift when you were born. I've been watching you for years. Finally, I'm here to teach you how to control the fire inside you. You've already shown great control over it. Most people I give fire to can only quiet the fire. They can't silence it like you have." She said as she looked proudly at the embers on the ground. She then looked back at me. "You are wonderful Rei. I am so glad I entrusted you to be the first human with my magic. You truly deserve it." She said. I nodded.

"Ok." I said quietly. She giggled.

"Ok. First things first. Command the flames with your mind, not your voice." She said. I bit my lip and looked at the flames. '_Umm...up?_' I thought. Some of the flames gave a little spark, but nothing more. Theta shook her head. "You need to be more specific! They don't know what you want from such a general command." She said. '_Uh…. Rise?_' I thought. The flames burst to life and rose a few feet. It wasn't too high. Theta squealed. "Marvelous! I think you'll be just fine now. Jacque can take over for me from here." She said and began walking away. "See you around Rei!" she called. I then collapsed…

* * *

Reality

* * *

I jumped up in my bed and looked around. '_Was that really a dream?! Or did I actually talk to the spirit of Theta?_' I thought. It was the middle of the night! After a few minutes, the door suddenly started to open. My head spun to face it and suddenly a small fire was burning there. A guy yelled in surprise and suddenly the flames were out. Then Jacque walked in with a smile on his face.

"Well well! Theta was telling the truth! You did break through your mind." He said as he walked in.

"Um... Huh?" I asked. I was still startled by the flames. He chuckled.

"Theta doesn't like to pop in people's heads all the time. Sometimes she likes to come as an apparition. She just showed up in the lounge." He said.

"Ap-appar-ri-rition?" I questioned. I was stuttering uncontrollably. He smiled.

"Still a little shook up from the flames?" He said. I sort of nodded.

"M-my he-heads not w-working." I managed to get out. He looked concerned for a moment and walked over and sat next to me. He held onto me and forced me to keep my eyes on him.

"Focus Rei. Calm down and focus. You need to breathe and relax." He said. I tried to do as he asked, but I was so shaky. I couldn't calm down really. He stayed with me for a few more hours and then I finally seemed to have some control over myself. "Are you alright now?" He asked. I breathed slowly.

"I……I think so." I managed to say without stuttering. He smiled.

"Well you certainly _sound_ better." He said. He was looking out the window. "The sun's rising." He said.

"So don't you have to go?" I questioned. He smiled.

"Normally, yes! However, when I saw your bite when you arrived, I knew that we might end up spending time together and I doubted you would want to be up all night. So I had you placed in this room. The windows have a special spell placed on them so the sunlight doesn't hurt." He explained. I nodded.

"Ok." I said. He walked over and held his hand out to me.

"Think you're strong enough to walk with those nerves of yours?" He said. I swung my legs over the bed and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and my legs almost gave out. I couldn't explain my sudden weakness! But Jacque seemed to understand. He supported me until I was able to keep my footing.

"Jacque, why am I so….messed up right now?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It's the magic. The fact that you can now actually summon flames and make them bend to your will is taking a toll on your body. You'll recover. You might just need some time." He told me.

"Why are you always so cheery?!" I suddenly exclaimed. He laughed again.

"I'm just a happy guy." He said. I rolled my eyes as I tried to walk, but almost fell again. He quickly caught me and pulled me back up. "Alright?" He asked. I nodded and took a deep breathe and, with Jacque's help, managed to get the hang of walking again. However, I was slow and tired easily. Jacque decided it would be a very bad idea to start my lessons so early. So after he helped me, he helped me back onto the bed. Then the door opened again.

"Good Morning Rei! Oh! Hello Jacque." A voice said. I looked up and squealed.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed. Jacque smiled at her.

"Hello Molly." He said. Grandma smiled at both of us and went over to me.

"How are you, Rei?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Shaky, tired, annoyed-" I started. She silenced me with a wave of her hand though. It was her gesture to shut up. I smiled.

"And what about you, Jacque?" she asked. He smiled.

"Oh I'm fine. Just trying to teach your granddaughter how to control her powers." He said. She smiled.

"Has she made progress?" she asked. I groaned loudly and cleared my throat very obviously. They were talking as if I wasn't there and I was sitting right in between them! They both looked at me. I eyed each of them angrily.

"Let me remind you that your topic of conversation is sitting right between you two." I said. They both rolled their eyes and then they started talking in what I was now calling vampirian. I groaned. Now I would never know what the hell they were talking about!! After a few minutes, they both smiled and nodded at the same time.

"Then it's settled. I'll deal with her parents and with the legal factor." My grandmother said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're moving in with me. I'm sure your parents won't object." She said without looking at me.

"AWESOME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jacque smiled and nodded a farewell to me and my grandma and then left. My grandma then smiled at me and sat down next to me.

"Rei, would you object to me permanently taking you away from your parents?" She asked. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked uncertainly. She sighed.

"I want to separate from the family, Rei. I'll tell you now that I've already written my will and everything I own is going to you. Therefore, I know the family hates us both. Also, your parents…..they are furious that you are a vampire's pet now. I didn't want to tell you this, but the rest of the family besides us is a major part of a group that is out to kill all the vampires. Why, I have no idea. Because of this, I wish to force your parents to give up their parenting rights over you, and give them to me. They would no longer be your family and I would be your legal guardian." She said. I looked at her in shock.

"What?" I gasped. She sighed.

"Rei, I know it's a lot to digest and make a decision on, but you are getting old enough to join that group and if you are left their, they will surely try and push you into it. And I haven't even told you half of everything that's been going on. You need to choose today. Now. There isn't any time. Your parents are readily awaiting your return home to get you on their side. And I know that isn't what you want." She said. I sighed.

"I don't want to go against Sesshomaru." I said. "And I don't like the family, but I don't want to go against them either!" My grandmother sighed.

"You are safer going against the family with me and Sesshomaru." My grandmother told me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I won't go against Sesshomaru. I choose you, grandma." I said. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Good." She whispered. She then stood up. "Get some sleep. You clearly need it. I have things that need to be done now. I promise to come back later." She said smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Ok. Bye grandma!" I said as she walked out. She waved and hurried along. I sighed. That was my grandma for you. Oh! I never told you what she looked like, did I? Well she's not the typical grandma. She's thin and muscular. She has long wavy blonde hair that is either down, or in an informal bun. Today she had it down. Probably because it was early morning. Either she wore tight clothing (which surprisingly looked good on her) or she wore fancy dresses. Even more surprising was the fact that she felt that her dresses were casual wear! She didn't have droopy skin. Even though she was 62, she still had a fair complexion. The only thing that happened to her skin was the color faded a little. She looked marvelous, despite her age. I laid down and almost immediately, I was asleep.


	6. Free!

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

As promised, my grandma did come back later that day. When I awoke she was sitting beside me with a guy in a suit.

"What's with the suit?" I asked my grandma. She smiled, knowing what I meant. When I saw suit, it means the dude in the suit. Not the clothing.

"Good afternoon, Rei. This is Mr. McLain. He's an attorney for guardianship issues. He's here to get a statement from you about your family and your signature. After that, all we'll need is your parents' signature or a court order and you will legally belong to me until your vampire comes for you." My grandma said. I smiled as I sat up.

"Cool. Anyone hungry?" I asked. They both grinned.

"Rei, you aren't supposed to abuse that." Grandma said. I shrugged as I got some mini-corndogs.

"So Rei, tell me about your life at home." Mr. McLain said. I shrugged.

"Well, I try to stay out of the house usually. My parents are prejudice against ALL vampires and werewolves. They try to force their ideas on me a lot. But I like vampires and-" I smirked remembering my last encounter with werewolves"-**MOST** werewolves." I told him. Mr. McLain didn't look happy. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf." He said. I smiled.

"Ah. That would do it." I said. He smiled.

"Now, what do you mean MOST werewolves?" He asked. I giggled.

"Well, the last time I met a pack of werewolves, we were getting alone just fine! Until they started being chickenshits. SO! I called them kittens!" I explained. Grandma and Mr. McLain both burst out laughing. "Oh it gets better!" I said. "Marissa and I started running so fast because they didn't think it was funny. I though it was maybe six of them. We jumped an apparently ancient fence-"

"Vampires." My grandmother interrupted.

"HEY HEY HEY! MYYYYY Story!" I said. They both laughed. "So we jumped the fence and after they left because they refused to go onto the land, I noticed an abandoned sign. I went in, and after some chatting with my vampire, I learned I actually had 11 running after me trying to kill me. So basically the whole reason we're here is because 11 werewolves couldn't find the truth and humor in kitten." I finished. My grandma was doubled over in laughter in her chair and Mr. McLain was trying to not follow suit. "So….What were we talking about before werewolves and kittens?" I asked. Mr. McLain smiled.

"Your family." He said.

"Ah yes. So when I AM home, things are usually…..tense. My family stresses tradition. Everything has to be done one way. IIIII'm...I'm not really comfortable there. I always feel out of my element. That's why I like to go adventuring." I said. He nodded and wrote several things on the forms. He then slid them over to me. I looked them over and found he had summarized what I said, exactly quoting the important parts. I looked at him. "And now I sign it?" I asked. He nodded. I took a deep breathe and quickly signed my name at the bottom. I slid it back to him and my grandmother hugged me.

"You're doing the right thing." She said. I smiled.

"I know. But I'm still nervous about it." I said. She rubbed my back a little.

"Everything will be fine." She said before pulling back. I sighed. Mr. McLain smiled at us both and left with a silent goodbye. Then my grandma smiled cheerfully at me. "Everything is in motion. The doctors say you'll be fit to leave tomorrow. So I'll see you then." She said, getting up. I smiled at her and grabbed my computer chip.

"Bye." I said as my grandma waved. I started up the internet and started watching random music videos. I loved so many of them. I wasted hours watching things and laughing. When I looked up, it was almost midnight. I saw something _swoop_ out of the corner of my eye. I moved to look over there and next thing a new, someone was behind me, with their hand on my neck. They hit a pressure point.

As I was passing out I heard them whisper," You need your sleep Rei. Your body is much too exhausted from using magic for you to be up."

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

I sat next to Rei, with my arms around her holding her close. I couldn't resist playing with her hair. After about ten minutes the door opened. I glanced over and saw Jacque. He smiled.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru." He said quietly. I nodded to him and turned my attention back to the unconscious girl in my arms. I smiled at her. "She's one hell of a girl Sesshomaru. You sure you can handle her?" Jacque asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh I'm quite sure, Jacque. How are **you** holding up against her?" I asked. He laughed.

"She's made for fire, that's for sure." He said. I chuckled.

"She's moving in with Molly?" I asked. Jacque nodded. "Good. Have her parents agreed yet?" I asked. Jacque shook his head.

"They're furious. However, Molly found a good werewolf lawyer. He in turn found a good _vampire_ judge." He said with a smirk on his face. A smirk appeared on mine as well. "The order is being signed tonight." Jacque finished.

"And her lessons begin when?" I questioned.

"I feel she'll be ready in about a week." Jacque said. I nodded in approval. Jacque bid me adieu and left me alone with Rei. She wasn't unconscious any more, but she hadn't woken up. Instead she slipped right into sleep. I smiled at her as I noticed the sun would soon be rising, meaning Molly would be back, and I would be in trouble. I shuddered. Molly's temper could match my fathers easily. But I could handle my father, Molly was another story.

* * *

My POV

* * *

I awoke feeling extremely refreshed and warm. My memories flooded and I remembered that someone had been here. I sat up in a flash and looked around. Nothing _appeared_ out of place...

"Whatever." I whispered. I yawned and started up my computer again. Then the crazy nurse came. You remember, the one that enjoyed the almost pillow fight! She helped me get dressed into my clothes since I was FINALLY LEAVING! HURRAY! I was thrilled to finally be gone. Around ten my grandma came.

"Hi Grandma!" I exclaimed. She smiled and gave me a hug.

" 'Bout ready to go, dear?" She asked. I nodded. She grabbed my stuff and started walking away with me right behind her. We got downstairs and left the hospital and got into her limo. Yes, my grandma has a limo to drive her around. IT'S AWESOME! When we got to her house I smiled. She has the biggest house in the town. It's a mansion. A freakin giganto mansion. It's almost as big the vampire's mansion! Oh yeah. Believe it! I got out of the limo and grabbed my bag and walked inside her awesome place. I smiled and she brought me up to a second floor room. I smiled when I recognized the purple color scheme. This was the room I had gone crazy and abducted in my last visit. I decided to paint the whole room purple. My parents were furious, but Grandma just laughed and got new sheets and stuff to match my color choice. She smirked at me as I remembered. "Since you love to paint my guest rooms, I decide you can just have this one and be free to paint it whenever you want." She said. I laughed. I dropped my bag on the bed and turned to grandma.

"So, when are we gonna go raid my parents house?" I asked. She laughed.

"Well, since you're up to it and-" She pulled out a fancy folded piece of paper "-I now have the court order, we can go now." She said grinning. I ran out the door and we raced down to the garage. It was an unspoken rule between us that winner got to pick the car we drove. Yes my grandma is that rich. I got their first and my grandma was behind me by about 5 seconds. She groaned and then sighed. "Alright, what am I being forced to drive today?" she asked. I laughed.

(Author's Note: I have NO car sense at all. So I'm just going to pick one of the most popular cars that people talk about at my school. Sorry if you think it's a stupid car. I'd probably agree if I knew what it was. Also sorry if I completely make up the car.)

I walked over to the black Mercedes convertible. She rolled her eyes. "Naturally." She mumbled. I laughed and got in, she soon followed. And so the drive to my furious ex-parents began.


	7. Goodbye

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

After a loud and hysterical car ride, we arrived at my parents. It was a simple 2-story, 4 bedroom house. We pulled into the drive way and my mother waltzed out when she heard the car. She gasped when she saw me.

"Rei! You're back!" She said. I glared at her and got out of the car. "Move it, _Mother_." I said. She glared at me.

"Do not take that tone with me." She said. I laughed.

"I can take any tone I want with you now. You have no legal power over me." I said. My mother's eyes widened with shock and shot towards my grandmother who was fanning herself with the court order. I smirked. I walked past my mother into the house. "I'm just here to get my things and get out." I told her. She turned toward me and grabbed my arm.

"Rei! You would rather be some pet?!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"I'd rather be a pet, than a part of this." I said. "Better perks in the job description." I finished. My grandmother burst out laughing as she walked up and ripped my mother's arm off of me. I smirked at my mother as I walked into the house.

"Mother, how could you?" My mother questioned my grandmother as they followed me.

"It's simple. I was only looking out for my granddaughter's best interest, since you refused to do it yourself-"

"MOTHER!" my mom yelled as she interrupted her. I ran up the stairs, passing my very surprised father, and bolted into my room. I grabbed all my clothes and threw them on the bed. I grabbed all my computer books and threw them on as well. My grandmother walked in and helped me pack it all. I didn't have anything else I needed. I grabbed my bags and walked into the hall. My father walked up to my grandmother.

"Molly, what are you doing?" he demanded. My grandma pushed me behind her and down the stairs.

"I'm taking Rei out of this until her vampire decides she's ready." My grandmother said.

"Molly, this is crazy! Let me see that court order." He said. She smirked and handed my father the court order. My father looked at the signature and yelled in frustration. I walked out of the house and into the car at that point. My grandmother ran out a few minutes later with the court order being shoved into her pocket. She jumped into the driver seat and started the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your dear old dad isn't that happy about the fact that we have a werewolf lawyer and a vampire judge. He's actually royally pissed." She said as she pulled out of the driveway and speeded away. I laughed. "So, what do you wanna do when we get home?" She asked.

"Video games." I said instantly. She rolled her eyes and drove.

* * *

FF 1 WEEK

* * *

I was laying on a pillow chair, playing video games on the giant screen on the wall. Actually, the screen WAS the wall. Pretty cool, huh? I was playing an online adventure RPG game. Naturally, my character was a human. The goal was to capture the ancient relics and destroy your comrades. I was one of the leading players in this game. My character was as realistic as I could make it, meaning it looked like me and, being the expert hacker I am, I was able to hack into the game and give my human character the ability to do fire magic. This game is used to portray Theta in an older time. I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to look up. The whole reason I was playing was to stay awake. It was 11:30 at night. Jacque was coming to teach me how to control and use my magic. So, naturally, I already knew it was him.

"Wassup, Jacque?" I said without looking up from my game. Jacque sighed.

"Rei, it's extremely rude in vampire society to greet someone like that. I understand it's common in your world, but it's unacceptable in ours." He said. My character beheaded a vampire.

"Hmm. Was ithat/i rude?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at what I was playing and laughed.

"Yes." He said in-between laughter. I smiled. I saved and logged off. Then I stood stretched and turned towards Jacque.

"So what's up?" I asked as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Well, nothing much for me. You're in for one hell of a night though." He said as he walked with me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the first lesson is all about control. You aren't actually going to be using fire yourself. Instead you will learn to control mine." He said. I groaned.

"Lame!" I exclaimed. He laughed. I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm not nocturnal like you. I kinda need something to keep me awake." I said. He laughed. After I downed about half the pot, we headed out to my grandma's courtyard. She had it specially redone for my lessons. All the greenery was gone. It was all dirt and sand now. "So. How do I control it?" I asked.

"First you need to have complete mental balance. For most people, when they are experienced enough that state of mind will just come naturally. However, getting to that state requires daily mental training. I'm trusting you to do that on your own time. Now, you need to feel the magic. It's very simple, but beginners usually over think it so they screw up. It's all about visionaries. What you imagine can and often will happen. Understand?" Jacque asked. Slowly, I nodded.

"I think so." I said.

"Good now, visualize Theta's power running through you, filling you with its essence. It's the hardest thing to do. Usually beginners overshoot it." He said. I nodded. Thankfully, visualizations were one of my specialties. I closed my eyes and visualized colors. Tonight, a brilliant red was present. '_Theta?_' I questioned in my mind. I heard her giggles and knew I was right. I felt really warm as I saw the red color fill my spirit. When I opened my eyes, Jacque was smiling. "Theta must really adore you. I was expecting that to take at least an hour. Not ten minutes." He said. I couldn't help but smile. I wondered if Theta would always be on my side. "Alright. Now you need to condense it to a controllable size. Focus it all to your hands." He said. I took a deep breathe and visualized the transfer. The more energy I condensed in one spot, the hotter that spot became! "Good. Now, how good are you at catching?" He asked.

"What?!" I exclaimed. He smirked and created a fireball in his palm.

"Trust me." He said, before he threw it at me! I instinctively reached my hands up to block it, and then I caught it. The heat in my hands protected me from any danger the flame might have done. I looked at the fireball in my palm with shock.

"Uh...whoa." I said. Jacque smiled.

"Wonderful, Rei! Now, think of it as a baseball. Throw it back to me." He said. I glared at him.

"First off, most baseballs aren't flaming, second I hate that game, and third I am the worst thrower you've ever met." I told him. He laughed.

"Yes, I suppose most of that is true. However, you're only **thinking** of it as a baseball. When using a fireball, a big part of determining where you're going to send it when you throw it is imagery. You see, therefore you do." He told me. I nodded slowly.

"Okay. I might be able to get the hang of this." I said. I decided to give it a shot, only instead of baseball I would be playing dodge ball. You pictured it flying into Jacque's chest as I pulled my arm back and let it fly. It felt so weird to throw it! It wanted to cling to my hands, so the ball didn't go far. And it extinguished itself. But Jacque seemed pleased.

"Excellent! Now this time, when you throw it push some of that energy from your hands into the flame. Then the flame won't cling and it should reach me before extinguishing. Try again." He said as he prepared another and threw it at me. This time I was ready and waiting. I caught the ball and immediately swung back, with the focused energy. This time it flew! Not as fast as Jacque's, but it still flew! And it actually reached him and he threw it back instantly, which I wasn't so ready for. I fumbled and it went out. I smiled sheepishly. "Be on your guard, always. The world of magic users is full of people who won't wait for you to be ready. Trust me Rei, there are plenty of people in our society that are not going to like you. They will attack you." He said. I nodded. He prepared another and threw it again. So the volley began. For an hour we were playing catch with fire.

My grandmother came out once, and the only thing she said was "All those years of teaching you fire safety down the drain." Jacque and I both burst out laughing. Now the fireball had extinguished itself again, but Jacque hadn't created a new one. He smiled at me as I sat on the ground, catching my breathe. I looked at him, expecting another volley to start. Instead he walked over to me and helped me up to my feet. "Very good for your first time, Rei. You can release that energy now. We're finished for tonight. You're exhausted." He said as he pulled me up. I smiled.

"That was fun." I said.

"I'm glad you think so because we're doing it again tomorrow night." He said. I groaned.

"Can't we move on?" I asked. Yes, I suppose you could say I'm a bit impatient, but hey! Who knows how much time I have left before I have to assume my role as a pet! Jacque smiled.

"I said you did well for your first time. You're nowhere near ready to move on." He said. I groaned.

"Well how long will that take?" I asked. Alright. NOW you can call me impatient! Jacque sighed.

"I don't know, Rei. Every pyro learns things at their own individual pace. You just need to be patient. I know that quality isn't very abundant in you, so exercise it. It's vital if you don't want to start a wildfire." He said. I sighed and nodded. He smiled again. He does that A LOT. And then he walked inside, with me following. He bid me goodnight and left as I trudged up the stairs to my room. I didn't remember there being that many stairs.


	8. A Wildfire's Mind

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

Jacque was returning to teach me every night. For a month now. It was to the point where I was sleeping in until two in the afternoon! Right now, I was sitting on a stool at the kitchen with my head laying on my arms, ready to sleep. I yawned as I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Jacque would be arriving soon. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I sighed.

"It's open!" I mumbled. The door opened and footsteps to the kitchen. When the door opened, I heard Jacque laugh.

"Rei! C'mon now, we haven't even begun and you're ready to fall asleep!" He said as he laughed.

"Neh... go to hell Jacque." I mumbled. Jacque laughed and I heard someone scoff.

"Not very polite, is she?" a snotty voice said. My head shot up and I looked behind me. There was a girl, about my age, with black hair, blue eyes, ruby lips, and pale skin. She was thin, but clearly muscular. She didn't look very different from me and many people wouldn't be able to tell the difference. But after being around vampires so much lately, and being bitten, you could tell she was one.

"Rei, this is my niece, Hinote. Hinote, this is Rei. Be nice." He said, directing the last comment purely at her. She scoffed again and rolled her eyes.

"Why is she here? She obviously doesn't want to be." I asked. Hinote hissed at me in anger. Clearly, I hit a nerve... I don't know how. So I just smiled. "Oh, did I make the big bad vampire angry?" I said in a baby voice. Hinote growled. Jacque rolled his eyes.

"Hinote, you're only giving her more fuel to insult her with. Now will you please at least **act** civilized? I don't care if you don't understand that concept! Humor me and pretend you do." Jacque said. I burst out laughing as she turned to glare at Jacque. "Rei, Hinote is my niece. I have to baby-sit her while her parents go hunting tonight." He said with obvious annoyance.

"You don't **have** to do anything!! I'm sixteen! I am old enough to stay home while my parents hunt!" She exclaimed. Jacque glared at her. I was almost laughing again. This was the first time I've ever seen him angry.

"Of course you can. That's why last time they hunted, your parents return to find the living room in ashes. Hinote is a pyro also." He explained. I was full out laughing at this point. Hinote glared at Jacque and then growled at me.

"Oh and I suppose the human is better than me?" She growled. I shrugged as Jacque smiled and nodded.

"Actually, she's much better than you. She knows how to control her temper. True, she is only beginning to learn how use, but she has much better control than you do. I don't think anyone will ever have to worry about her burning a part of the house down, like we do with you." Jacque said. I smiled. She was just fuming now. I was falling off the stool, I was laughing so hard. Hinote glared at me.

"You think this is funny?!" She growled. Her eyes turned red slightly. I just smiled and nodded. She growled again. This time it was lower and quieter. This one scared me. Jacque watched her carefully. She started to walk towards me, and raised one hand. I gasped. I knew that motion. Jacque did the same thing when he started a lesson. He growled at her.

"Hinote, I'm warning you!" He growled. She ignored him and continued towards me. She ignited a fire in her hand. I glared at her as I prepared to defend like I did with Jacque.

"Sashitomeru!" Jacque yelled. Suddenly her fire went out and I couldn't feel my defenses. I looked at him, confused, as Hinote suddenly rounded on him, growling again. "I'm sorry Hinote, but I warned you." He said, staring at her angrily.

"Umm... What was that?" I asked. Jacque sighed.

"I'm sorry Rei. I couldn't take any chances. That was a command that teachers and leaders often use when children and those who rank lower than them are about to abuse their power or start an unwanted fight. I intended it for Hinote, but you were preparing for a fight also." He said. I groaned. Hinote was repeatedly making a fist and relaxing as she tried to calm down. I just sighed and started walking to the courtyard.

"So are we going to play catch again tonight?" I asked as I yawned.

"Actually, I think you're ready to move on." Jacque said. I spun around, suddenly very awake.

"You mean it!? We're actually going to do something that requires thought!?" I said, both enthusiastically and sarcastically. Jacque laughed. Hinote rolled her eyes as she reluctantly followed us out to the courtyard. Then he rounded on her.

"Are you going to behave? Because I can't train Rei unless I release both of you. Can I trust you not to start anything when I do?" He asked calmly. She groaned, sighed, and finally nodded. Jacque smiled. "Good. Jiyuudo!" He exclaimed. I took a deep breathe as I felt my body heat back up as I was able to control the fire again. Jacque then turned to me and smiled. "Let's begin, shall we?" I smiled and nodded. "Alright. Have a seat." He said smirking. Hinote burst out laughing.

"...What?" I asked. I was asking two questions; 'what are you talking about?' and 'what are you laughing about?' Jacque laughed slightly.

"I told you that the first lesson is the hardest because it's all about control. The second lesson is the most annoying because there is no way in hell you're going to be able to do at first. If you do, I'll be amazed." He said laughing. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I sat on the ground. "Today, you're going to conjure your own flames. Or, at least attempt to. Like I said, it's rare for anyone to actually succeed on day one." He said smirking. I glared at him before rolling my eyes and trying to calm myself. It was very hard with Hinote here. She had a very smug look on her face that was pissing me off. After sitting there for two hours, listening to Jacque telling me to correct something and her giggles, I snapped.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"What was that?" She said sarcastically.

"I said..." I growled as I turned to glare at her, "Shut... UP!" I yelled. Suddenly flames erupted around her! She shrieked and fell back. Jacque quickly got them back under control as I kept glaring at her. She looked at me in shock.

"Huh... It would appear that your magic control is tied with your emotions. It's normally more centered on commands. Theta, what are you doing?" Jacque mumbled. Then you heard a giggle. One that was becoming VERY familiar.

"Hi Jacque! Hinote! Rei! How are you, Rei?" Theta said as she materialized between Jacque and me. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I'm just fine, Theta. Having a little trouble getting this fire thing down, but other than that, just fine." I said cheerfully. Theta floated over to me and smiled.

"That's because you're looking at this backwards. Most vampires don't realize that my gifts are linked directly to their emotions because they have such perfect control over them. You are human. You don't have that kind of control. So the vamps can actually learn a thing or two from you. What happened was when you told Hinote to 'shut up', you hesitated with the 'up'. So it ended up being a command. So Jacque, you're going to need to rethink how you're teaching her. She's going to learn all this a LOT faster than a vampire would." Theta said happily. Jacque smiled and nodded. Then she turned to Hinote. "Why did you burn down the living room?" She asked annoyed. Hinote scowled.

"It was an accident!" She said slowly.

"Irrelevant! You still burned it down!" Theta said. Hinote rolled her eyes before going back inside. I couldn't help but smirk. "Now, Rei, don't listen to Jacque. He has no idea what he's talking about." She said cheerfully. I laughed and Jacque rolled his eyes.

"I would have an idea if you hadn't given fire to such a headstrong girl." He said. Theta just turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head.

"Theta, how old are you? Proportionately." I asked. Theta stopped moving and thought about it.

"I've never really cared before. I guess if I had a shorter life like you or vampires, compared to me at least, I'd probably be about...12? In planet years, I'm 128,532,000. I think. I might be off by a couple centuries." She said simply. My jaw dropped.

"You're only twelve?! What's the equivalent of one year?!" I exclaimed. She shrugged.

"About ten-million years to age one of your years." She said simply.

"So... Theoretically, you are still going to live for another 671 million years!?" I asked. She smiled and shrugged.

"I guess that does seem like a long time for a human... But I'm a planet! A life force. It doesn't seem that long to me. A century is like a blink of an eye for me. A millennium, a moment. Anyway, we're off topic. I'm supposed to be helping you." She said cheerfully. "Now, what you need to do is learn how to take your emotions and separate them. That way you can control them easier. You do want to be able to control them, or you'll have outburst with your flames like you did with Hinote. When you use your powers, you call upon certain emotions to make the fire do certain things. The emotions help bend the fire to your will. If you feel strongly about something, then the fire will react. For example, when you were with Hinote and she made you angry. You instinctively gave a command. The fire, feeling your anger and hearing your command, rose around her in order to trap her and help you. After you showed dominance in your dream, the fire becomes willing to serve you. It wants you to succeed. So try again." She said as she floated away.

"But, I'm feeling what I felt! How can I just try again when I'm-"

"Vampires separate their emotions so they can call on them when they need to. Like, if someone felt the pain and anger over a death, they can recall that feeling and use it to summon the flames. Try to feel that anger you felt at Hinote again. Then direct it at me." She said, interrupting me. I sighed and stood up as I tried to recreate that anger. After a few minutes I groaned in frustration.

"I can't. I already took it out on her!" I exclaimed. Theta sighed.

"Maybe this will help." She mumbled. Then she spun around and turned into an exact replica of Hinote! I gasped. She smirked at me.

"Stupid girl. Thinks she's so great just because she can do magic. It's not as if we haven't been doing it for years!" She exclaimed. Even though I knew it was Theta, I was still starting to get angry. She looked like Hinote, sounded like Hinote, and I'm pretty sure that's what Hinote actually thought of me. "After all, it's not as if she's special. Okay, she's a pyro. But she isn't fast like us, she isn't strong like us, and I'll be damned if she's smart like us." She said as she started walking towards me. I glared at me and felt my hands heating up. "After all, she's only... a human." She said, as if it was something terrible. With a yell I swiped my hand out at her, wanting to slap her, and ended up sending flames flying at her as she jumped back. She turned back into herself and smiled. "You see? It's not that hard! You're just over thinking!" She said cheerfully. I glared at her. Jacque then got up and walked over to me. He smiled at me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Theta. I understand how to teach her now." He said as he started guiding me inside. Theta nodded and vanished. I let out a slow hiss that also had a bit of a growl in it. "Careful Rei, calm down. I don't need you starting your house on fire too." He said. I sighed, then growled again. I couldn't help it. "I've never heard a human who was so angry they growled. It's actually quite intimidating, coming from you." He said simply. I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. "Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll continue where we left off tonight." He said as we walked in the kitchen. "I have to go talk with Molly. Girls, behave while I'm gone. Hinote, you know you're not strong enough or experienced enough to get Rei's fires under your control if something happens. So don't start anything." He said before walking out the door. Hinote took a sip of whatever she was drinking and glanced at me.

"I was watching you. Theta shouldn't have taken my form and said that. You are actually quite talented." She mumbled. I gasped and turned to her. She looked at me. "I mean it. I always had so much trouble in the first few months. You take to it like you were born for it. Which, I guess you were. I guess I'm trying to say, sorry. I must be jealous." She said. I smiled at her.

"It's alright. Though, I guess I'm kind of jealous of you too." I told her. She looked at me, confused. I smiled again. "Vampires live longer, they are stronger, and the speed! I would **love** to have _that_!" I said. She smiled.

"I suppose the grass is always greener." She said. I smiled and nodded. Then she stood up. "Would you like to spar?" She asked.

"What?!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"Not a full out spar. I know you wouldn't be able to keep up with me. Just a magic fight. You have all the right instincts, and I promise not to show off!" She said. I smiled and giggled.

"Won't Jacque be angry?" I asked slowly.

"Not if we finish before he comes back." She said excitedly.

"And what are the odds of that?" I asked, liking where this was going.

"Slim to none." She said smiling. I laughed.

"I like those odds." I said. We laughed as we walked to the courtyard. Once out there she jumped over to the other side and smiled as I walked to my place. She smiled and snapped her fingers. Instantaneously, two fireballs roared to life in her hands. I looked at her, uncertain. She smiled.

"It's easy. Just feel it and command it with your mind. I've mastered it to a point where I can use body commands, but I'm sure you can do it with your mind. Just think about what you want to do with it." She said cheerfully. I took a deep breathe and help up my left hand. '_Uhh...fireball!_' I commanded. A small fireball ignited in my palm. Very small compared to Hinote. Hinote smiled. "Next time, visualize the size at the same time." She explained. I instinctively closed my fist. The flame went out. She smiled. Then I repeated the process and got a fireball that rivaled Hinote's. "Kentou!" She said happily. I nodded.

"Good luck to you too." I said. She smiled, pleased that I understood. I smiled back. I then smirked at her and she smirked back.

"Hajimaru!" She exclaimed. She then threw a fireball at me. It was a LOT faster than Jacque's had been. I rose up my arm to block and quickly used the energy to move it into the ground where it burned out. Then I threw one of my own. She was waiting and as soon as she blocked, I sent another. Why couldn't Jacque teach me this way? It was so much easier! We kept throwing fireballs and blocking and dodging. I was getting bored. I wanted the offensive. She threw three fireballs at me. I knew I wouldn't be able to block them all, so I got an idea. I took my pointer finger and my middle finger, pressed them tight and ran those two fingers across the air. As I did, I created a whip made of fire that cut through the fireballs. I glanced at Hinote who was both shocked and alarmed. I smirked as I swung my arm at her and the whip flew over to hit her. She did something with her flames that I couldn't understand or figure out right now, but I felt something weird because of it. It was as if the flames I had conjured had a mind of its own. It wanted to break off and attack everything. I groaned as I tried to real it back in. It was fighting me.

"Oh no... What is that?" I whispered.

"Sashitomeru!" All the flames went out and both Hinote and I looked over to see Jacque glaring at us both. "What were you girls thinking?!" He exclaimed.

"We were just playing." Hinote said. I said nothing. I knew something had gone wrong.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried that." I said. He glared at me.

"You're damn right. That pull you felt, that passion, was the mind of a wildfire. You are not experienced enough to pull that off! DON'T do it again!" He said as he walked over to us. Hinote looked at me, now understanding. She mouthed 'sorry' to me and I smiled. 'It's okay.' I mouthed back. Jacque sighed. "How did you two suddenly become such good friends anyway?" He asked, sounding very tired. I shrugged.

"It's a girl thing!" Hinote said. I smiled and laughed. Jacque sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go, Hinote. Goodnight Rei." He said as he turned to leave.

"By Jacque. By Hinote!" I said as I went back in and up to my room. As I got ready for bed, I kept thinking about what had happened. '_A wildfire. That felt so... dangerous. How am I ever going to be able to control that?!'_

* * *

Definitions:

Sashitomeru – to stop  
Jiyuudo - degree of freedom  
Kentou – Good luck!  
Hajimaru - Begin

* * *

**Author's Note:** C'mon people! This is chapter 8 and no reviews for this story yet!? Did I honestly have to tell you people to give reviews and/or flames?! Honestly!! I would really like some!

...

Please?


	9. The Fair

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

Jacque's POV

I walked into the club with Hinote. She immediately went off to be with her friends. She could always count on one of them being here. I smiled as I spotted the lord and lady of the west and Sesshomaru. As I strolled over, I tried to get my thoughts together about Rei.

"Jacque!" the lady yelled. I smiled as I continued over. Sesshomaru smiled at me and Inutaisho nodded.

"Inutaisho-sama. Senninriki-san." I said as I bowed slightly. They both nodded at me and then I took my seat besides Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at me before taking a sip of blood from his cup. "She's going to be a handful when you claim her." I told him. He smirked as he set his glass down.

"What did Rei do?" He asked. Senninriki smiled. Inutaisho scowled. I smiled.

"She's got talent. Tonight, I had to baby sit Hinote. She burnt down their living room last time her parents went out hunting. Hinote suggested they spar. Not full out obviously, but Rei couldn't resist. She never can. Well, Rei has an instinct for her magic. What some of our kind don't even dream possible until they're told they can do it, she does on pure intuition and curiosity. Tonight I **just** started teaching her how to summon the fire on her own and use it. When Hinote and Rei sparred, Rei's instinct taught her how to create a fire whip." I explained. Senninriki looked excited while Inutaisho looked angry. Sesshomaru simply looked pleased.

"And how did that work for her?" Sesshomaru asked. I laughed.

"Not very well. She has the instinct but she doesn't have the skill yet. It almost turned into a wildfire." I said laughing. Sesshomaru smirked while Senninriki laughed. Inutaisho continued to look unhappy. Then Senninriki rounded on him.

"What is it with you? You wouldn't like her even if she was just a normal human! Why?!" She demanded. Inutaisho glared at her. Sesshomaru glared at him. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

"She's a Holloway." He said venomously. "That family wants nothing more than to eliminate us. I don't want that blood in our house!" He growled. I smiled.

"Not anymore she's not! Now she's a Cunningham. Molly had her legally disowned by her parents and had their parenting rights over Rei transferred to herself. Rei hated them as much as the next person. She belongs to Molly now. For the time being, of course." I said cheerfully, directing the last part to Sesshomaru.

"Of course." Sesshomaru said while nodding. Senninriki smiled again. Inutaisho looked skeptical.

"Either way, she spent fourteen years with them. Who's to say they didn't rub off on her?" He demanded. I sighed.

"_I_ _**bit **__her_. Do you think I would keep her if she was anything like them?" Sesshomaru said harshly. I nodded.

"He has a point. Rei may be able to do magic, but she is not capable of blocking her mind from a vampire bite." I pointed out. Senninriki and Sesshomaru smirked. Inutaisho leaned his head back and growled quietly. I smiled and shook my head. Then I took a sip of the cup of blood that had been delivered while we were talking. "So what's new?" I asked.

* * *

My POV

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling more tired than when I went to bed. I groaned and rolled over, trying to get out of the sun. I wanted to go back to sleep. However, nothing seemed to agree with me. I groaned as I heard someone running up the stairs. Then they threw my door open and pulled the covers off me.

"Good morning Rei!" someone yelled. I groaned. "Rei! Get up!" she said as she started shaking me. I groaned again and rolled over. I opened my eyes slightly and smiled.

"Morning Marissa." I grumbled. She smiled.

"Why are you still in bed? It's ten-thirty! Get up!" She exclaimed. I groaned.

"Marissa, I'm so tired. Can't you let me sleep just a little longer?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I have been waiting for you to get up since nine. Your grandma said that if you weren't up by now, then I could make you get up. So now, UP!" Marissa yelled. I threw my pillow at her. She laughed as she ducked. "Why are you so tired anyway?" she asked. In response, I just help out my left hand with the palm facing up. She watched as I created a fireball in my hand. She jumped back in surprised. "Whoa! Holy shit!" She exclaimed. I snorted and put it out.

"It's very exhausting for me to do that. I'm just a beginning student. And I'm human and this used to be a vampire thing." I said as my hand fell back onto the bed.

"Well it's very cool, but it's still time to get up!" Marissa exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as sat up.

"Happy now?" I asked. She smiled and nodded before going to my closet. I laughed as she started choosing my outfit for the day. "Why, may I ask, are you raiding my closet for me?" I said sarcastically. She smiled as she threw a pair of pants onto my lap.

"We are going to the fair today. It just opened yesterday so we have to be quick and go and continue our yearly tradition of making ourselves puke!" She exclaimed. I laughed as I stood up and started getting dressed as she picked out a shirt to wear. By the time it was eleven, I was in a pair of grey sweats and wearing a black baby doll t-shirt with the words 'Want to know how to keep an idiot busy? (See back)' on the front and ' Want to know how to keep an idiot busy? (See front)' on the back. I brushed my hair and the two of us headed downstairs.

"Grandma!" I called as we descended the stairs.

"Living room!" she called back. We walked in and saw her on the couch. I smiled and went over, sat next to her, and wrapped my arms around her. She looked at me. "What do you want now?" She said. I laughed as I let her go from my hug.

"We're gonna go puke at the fair. Can we have some money?" I asked. She smirked and laughed.

"Why didn't you just say so from the beginning?" she said as she grabbed her purse. She pulled out two-hundred dollars in twenties and handed them to me. "Please don't spend it all on the weird food. Do enjoy the rides because this is **all** I'm giving you this year." She said sternly. I smiled as I took the money.

"I understand. Thank you grandma!" I said sweetly. I got up, then Marissa and I started running for the door.

"Be back by eleven girls!" She yelled. Marissa and I yelled our goodbyes back and quickly headed out the door. We went to the city bus stop and sat down as we waited for our bus to the fairgrounds.

"So how much money did your parents give you?" I asked Marissa.

"One hundred and fifty dollars. Plus bus money for the both of us. So together we have three hundred and fifty. This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"Okay. Let's plan this out now. Obviously, we have to get that chip for unlimited rides. Those cost sixty dollars a piece. So that leaves us with two hundred and thirty. We need to eat real food while we're there so I don't pass out like last time. Especially since you just woke me up and we forgot to eat before we left. That leaves us with about two hundred for games and odd food. I say we just split it even between the two. Agreed?" I suggested. Marissa nodded and then stood up. I turned around and then stood up when I saw the bus coming to a stop for us.

The fair was amazing. The fair was the only time of the year that you could even find rides like those. We wasted no time in getting our unlimited ride chips. They were little computer chips that are programmed with a certain amount of rides allowed. The chip has to get scanned to get on the ride. If you run out of rides, you go buy more and they add it to your chip. These chips last the duration of the fair, while they are connected to the fair's computer network. They are put on a necklace that we wore on our neck. I smiled to Marissa as we sat down with our pizza.

"So what should we do first? Games or rides?" Marissa asked. I smiled.

"Well, I do want to puke, but I don't want to have to taste it for the rest of the day." I explained. We smiled at each other.

"Games." We both said at the same time. As soon as we finished our pizza, we ran over to check out the games. Now, most people look at the games they think are the most fun. Marissa and I look at the **prizes** that will be most fun. All the games had stuffed animals, they always do. But really, what's the point? A stuffed animal is just a waste of space. Everyone loves them when they win one, but a week later they get bored and don't touch it for months! Marissa and I always look for something that we won't get bored with. After walking around for nearly half and hour, I finally found something interesting. One of the games had hover boards as prizes. And the game was one of my specialties. Back in the twentieth and the twenty first century, it was the game where the player took the gun and tried to shoot the paper so the red star falls completely off. Today, the player picks up a similar type of gun and tries to hit the star to make it fall off the string. The gun only has one shot in it so you have to be good. Usually, it's vampires and werewolves who win because they have advanced sight and they're able to hold the gun steady. However, I'm a math expert. And I'm strong. And shooting the star off the string is nothing but a big math problem. If I spend the money for a few practice shots, then I can win without a problem. But, lucky us, there was already a guy trying. Marissa watched the shots, while I watched the gun. It jerked when he shot it. It sent the shot lower than he aimed. And he wasn't cushioning it so it went even more off than it had too. After a few minutes, the guy walked away while grumbling about rip-off artists.

"The shots always hit below the center. He aimed high, so in theory it should have hit. But it's designed to go low when it's thrown like that. Cushion it and aim only slightly higher than needed and we should have it." Marissa told me as we walked closer. I smiled at her as I took the seat in front of the same gun the guy was using.

"Welcome ladies. It's five dollars a shot, and if you nock it off you can have anything of your choice." He said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Can I convince you to make a wager with me?" I said sweetly. He smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked. I smiled sweetly.

"I bet I can win in two shots. If I do, you give me both those hover boards." I said sweetly. He smirked.

"Do you realize how impossible that is?" he asked calmly. I nodded, still smiling. He laughed. "And what do I get when I win?" He said. I smirked.

"I'll give you an extra forty dollars." I said sweetly. He laughed. Then he stuck out his hand.

"You got yourself a deal girl. Two shots." He said. I shook his hand and gave him the ten. Then I aimed, put it against my shoulder and shot. The gun jerked against my shoulder. Hard. I grimaced. That was going to be a bruise tonight. I wonder what Jacque will tell Sesshomaru. When it hit the star, the star spun around several times. It NEARLY fell off the string, but then it settled back on the string.

"Close. Very close. One of the closest shots I've ever seen." The guy said. He was talking slower. I smirked. That meant he was nervous. I looked at Marissa out of the corner of my eye, and she raised her head slightly. That was her way of telling me that it still hit too low. So I needed to raise it about a half centimeter up. I raised it and shot again. This time it hit the hook of the star. The guy gasped as the star flew into the air and fell onto the ground. I smiled as I leaned back. Then the guy started laughing. "Well I'll be damn. My boss is going to **kill** me tonight when he learns I lost both hover boards in one shot." He said. We laughed as he pulled down the hover boards and handed one to each other us. I took the black one with red lightning bolts on it while Marissa took the white one with splashes of blue on it. We smiled and turned them on. As soon as we saw the two glowing circles on the bottom, mine was red while Marissa's was blue, we threw them towards the ground and jumped on them. They never hit the ground, but rested about two feet above it. As soon as we jumped on they started going. Marissa was simply trying to get around without losing her balance, while I had done this before. I couldn't stop smiling. Hover boards are really expensive normally and we just got two for ten dollars. I quickly leaned to the right and took a sharp turn. Some people yelled and jumped out of the way when I suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Marissa was still getting the hang of it and took her turns much wider, smoother, and slower. I leaned back until she caught up and then went at her speed.

"So, we got our prize. I say we ride now." I said. She smiled and nodded.

Time flies when you're having fun. I want to hurt whoever came up with that. If they hadn't said that, then no one would know the difference. The sun was almost set. It was nine in the evening. We had an hour left before we took our bus home. Marissa and I slowly rode our boards through the growing crowd. While the day people hadn't left, the night people were starting to arrive. I sighed as we reached the end of the crowd. This was the lower part of the fair. The part with the strange foods and events. I slid to a stop, hopped off my board and tucked it under my arm. It folds up, but I didn't want to bother with it now. Marissa followed suit and jumped off. As we were walking around, I spotted Hinote!

"Hinote!" I exclaimed, running forward. She turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, Rei!" She exclaimed. I slid to a stop in front of her and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked. She smiled.

"Not much. You?" She asked. I gestured to my hover board. She smiled and nodded. "Apparently you won." She said. I smiled and laughed. Then Marissa walked up to us.

"Did you have to run off like that?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Hinote, this is Marissa. Marissa, Hinote!" I said. Hinote smiled. Then two girls walked up to Hinote. Hinote turned around and smiled.

"Hey guys. This is Rei and Marissa. Rei, Marissa, this is Kanna and Kaguya." Hinote said. Kanna had midnight blue hair pulled pack into a ponytail, gold eyes, and was wearing lipstick that was the exact same shade as her hair. She was unbelievably pale, even for a vampire. She was taller than Hinote and had the perfect figure. Kaguya, on the other hand, was blond with pink lips and emerald eyes. She was slightly shorter than me, thin, and almost looked like she had a tan. But that obviously wasn't possible.

"Rei? The human pyro?" Kanna asked smugly. I gave her a questioning look and Hinote smiled.

"Yeah. She's really good." Hinote exclaimed. I smiled. Hinote smiled at me. Kaguya looked me over, then smiled as well.

"She certainly looks it." She said happily. I gave **her** a questioning look as well. How does someone **look** like a pyro? Hinote laughed.

"Alright you two. Stop teasing her!" she said happily. Then she looked at Marissa. "Hi! We've been ignoring you!" She said. Marissa laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it. Rei is always doing something that ends up hogging all the attention anyway." Marissa said. Everyone laughed. Everyone started talking and walking around, Marissa and I stopping everyone to try something that looked disgusting here and there. They didn't say anything about it until the sixth time.

"Why are eating that? It looks so disgusting." Kanna asked. Marissa made a face and spat it out.

"It is." She said slowly and quietly. I smiled.

"You going to puke yet?" I asked. She waited and then shook her head.

"Thank goodness. I'd rather puke from rides, not from..." She looked at the sign. "fried alligator." She said slowly. We both paused and then burst out laughing. The girls looked at us weird.

"Care to explain?" Kaguya asked. We both laughed harder as we realized we forgot to clue them in.

"It's a tradition. We always try to puke when we come here." I explained when I could breathe properly. Hinote rolled her eyes, but still smiled, while Kanna and Kaguya burst out laughing along with us.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

After the sun went down, I located Rei. I tracked her down and found her with Hinote and their friends at the fair. I silently watched her as they wandered around the fair, making sure she didn't get hurt. Something didn't feel right about tonight. Something bad was going to happen tonight. And I didn't want Rei to be a part of it. I scowled as I watched her get farther and farther from the gates.

'_Rei, go home._' I told her sternly. She jumped slightly and looked in my direction. I hid myself from her view.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Hinote asked her. Rei shook her head.

"We're being watched." She said as walked to catch up with them.

"What?" Marissa asked. Kanna shrugged.

"You get used to it. Someone's **always **watching Hinote because she's always causing trouble. Rei's been marked, so it's perfectly normal for someone to keep watching her. Her vampire doesn't want her to get hurt, so he's going to either be watching her himself or have someone watching for him. We've learned to tell the difference between a threat watching or a protector watching. They aren't setting off our alarms so they're fine." She explained.

"Well, it's annoying." Rei said.

'_Too bad. Now __**go home!**_' I told her. Rei flinched a little and glared in my direction. The others looked at her.

"We're being watched by my vampire. He's been throwing in his own dialog!" She growled. Hinote, Kanna, and Kaguya all laughed slightly.

"Yeah that's got to be annoying. It's probably the only thing we don't completely understand. We don't have to worry about hearing voices in our heads until we find a mate." Kaguya said laughing. Kanna sighed while Hinote growled.

"Marvelous. I can't wait until you guys get headaches too." Rei said sarcastically. I smirked.

"He gives you headaches?" Marissa said. She was starting to seem amused.

"Only when he yells. He's doing that a lot tonight." Rei said, still being sarcastically. I growled.

'_Rei, that is enough. It's time for you to go home._' I told her. She then turned towards me, clearly angry.

"No!" she exclaimed. The others started laughing.

"Tell him, Rei!" Hinote exclaimed. Rei gave her a questioning look.

'_Hinote is an independent thinker. She doesn't fit well in our society. She's what you would call a radical. She's not exactly fond of the fact that she's going to have to find a mate someday and submit to him._' I explained to her. Rei's face lit up.

"So you're an extreme feminist! And what do you mean 'submit to him'?" Rei exclaimed. Hinote glared.

"What exactly are you two talking about?" She exclaimed.

"He's talking about how you're a radical who hates men. And what do you mean 'us two'? Can I talk back in my mind?" She asked. I tensed. If Hinote knew that she could and told her she could, I would never get a good day's sleep. Thankfully, Hinote shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. I sighed.

'_I'm not giving you the answer. If I tell you no then you are going to throw a fit. If I tell you yes and you figure out how then I'll never get a good day's sleep again. Now, this is the last time I'll say this without consequence. Go home!_' I told her. She simply held her head higher and walked away with her friends. I growled. Then an explosion went off deeper in the fair grounds. I growled as the scents hit me. "Damn werewolves."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know what Sesshomaru's mother was named in the series, if she was actually named. I named her Senninriki because it literally means strength of a thousand men and that really fits her part later on in the story.


	10. Kitten

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha.

Remember: Definitions/Translations are at the bottom.

* * *

Rei's POV

* * *

We stopped walking as an explosion went off. When the wind from the explosion reached us, something felt... odd about it.

"What was that?" I whispered after the wind had stopped blowing the dust towards us. Hinote, Kaguya, and Kanna all started growling and went into a defensive stance. "Guys, what is it?" I asked quietly.

"Werewolves," Hinote spat. "Werewolves abusing Theta's gift. You felt that shift in the wind? How something was seriously out of place?" She said quietly. I nodded. "That shift was the essence of the magic that was used. It's how we can tell when someone is abusing their magic or not. Those fuzz balls are abusing it," she said, growling. I threw my hover board down and jumped on.

"Then let's check it out," I said as I started heading towards it. The girls, minus Marissa, all smiled and started running to keep up. Marissa just sighed before jumping on her board and catching up with the rest of us.

"Rei, let me remind you that the last time you ran blindly into danger, you ended up in the hospital for almost two weeks and started hearing voices in your head," Rei said sarcastically. Hinote, Kanna, and Kaguya all started laughing as I glared at her.

'_I'm not going to tell you again!_' I heard Sesshomaru say. I glared ahead and sped up a little. We were almost there. I jumped off my board and grabbed it as I started walking. We were just about there! We walked under the street lamp and was suddenly stopped.

"Kaguya!" Someone yelled. Kaguya groaned and then turned to face the source of the voice. The rest of us watch as a tall woman with long shimmering gold hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, sapphire eyes, pink lips, a figure to die for walked into view. Kaguya sighed.

"Konbanwa Okaa-san," Kaguya said bowing her head. Hinote and Kanna both bowed gracefully as they greeted her as well. Marissa and I just stayed quiet as we observed.

"What are you doing here? You saw that explosion! I know you smelt the wolves and sensed the magic! You know this is dangerous!" She started yelling at Kaguya. Kaguya scowled.

"With all due respect, Okaa-san, we weren't going to do anything. We just wanted to see what happened!" She said sourly.

"They don't get along so well," Hinote whispered to me. I nodded slowly.

"Kaguya, your common sense should tell you to stay away from something like this," She said sternly. Kaguya smirked.

"It did. I told it to shut so I could listen to Rei," she said smugly. I froze.

"Don't take that tone with your mother," A man said as he walked up to stand besides the woman. Kaguya growled.

"Of course not Oto-san," She said through gritted teeth. Her father had long black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, black eyes and a rather majestic build. Her mother crossed her arms.

"Now, what were you saying?" she said.

"My common sense did say to run and hide. But I told my common sense to shut up so I could listen to Rei instead," she said smugly.

"Don't drag me into this! I don't know what I'm doing!" I exclaimed quickly. Both their eyes, and several others that had shown up, all turned on me. I laughed sheepishly. "Hi," I said slowly. Kaguya and smiled and turned back around to her parents.

"Okaa-san, Oto-san, may I introduce you Rei," She said smugly. Her mother's eyes narrowed as she took me in.

"You listened to a human over your common sense?" she demanded as she looked back on her daughter. Kaguya scowled. Her father continued to look at me, questioningly.

"That scent, Kyouko-san, is the scent of a pyro," Hinote said slyly. He looked at me closer.

"I know that. Tell me why it comes from the human child," He said slowly. Kaguya's mom looked up, suddenly a lot calmer as she turned her head towards me.

"Because she is one," Hinote said slowly and loudly for everyone to hear, while smirking. Instantly, I heard the whispers. I stood up and strait and held my head high as I took in what they said.

"Did she say pyro?"  
"But that girl's a human!"  
"I don't believe it."  
"If she's a true pyro then let us see the proof. Where is her sensei?"  
"Probably some cheap human trick."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Typical.

"I want to see proof. No human has ever done magic before," Kaguya's mother said slowly. A murmer of agreement went about the crowd. Hinote went to speak, but I beat her to it.

"Why should I?" I demanded loudly. I heard a few of the vampires growl at my response. Kaguya's mother glared at me. "Yes. Glare at me. That's really going to convince me to show you," I said sarcastically. Hinote smiled. "But really, why should I? I don't know you! I don't even know your name! What makes you think that I have to prove myself to _you_?" I demanded. Another murmer went through the crowd as I saw Kaguya's mother relax as she took in what I said.

"The child has a point."  
"Who is this child? She speaks so confidently."  
"Well she has the spirit of a pyro."

Kaguya's mother sighed.

"Forgive me. I suppose that was rather rude of me. I am Kagura, Kaguya's mother. This is my mate Kyouko," She said calmly. I smiled.

"Hajimemashite Kagura-san. Whatashi no namae wa Rei desu," I said sweetly. She gasped and then smiled as murmurs of appreciation went through the growing crowd.

"You know our language," She said happily. I smiled and quickly shook my head.

"I wouldn't say I **know **it. I'm still learning. But I like to use what I know when I can," I said happily. Hinote, Kanna, and Kaguya all smiled at me.

"Either way, It's impressive that you know what you do and know the proper way to speak it. Who is teaching you our language?" Kyouko asked.

"I suspect Molly Cunningham is," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around and smiled at Jacque. "Nice job, by the way," He said as he got to me. He smiled at me as he passed me to stand slightly in front of me. It seemed very protective. "Molly is Rei's grandmother. And yes, she is a pyro. I have proof," Jacque announced. There was a pause as everyone took it in. Kagura looked at him suspiciously.

"What kind of proof? What kind of relationship do you have?" She demanded. Jacque smiled.

"We are shitei. I am her sensei." He said smugly. Kagura gasped. "I told you, Rei is a pyro." He said. Kagura sighed.

"Forgive me, but that's rather hard to believe," Kagura said.

"What's so hard to believe about it? Rei is only fourteen. She was born here. It's only natural for Theta to start picking out humans to trust. Rei is one of the first, if the not the first. It is the exact same thing that happened in our history. Theta did not trust us for quite some time either," Jacque said. Kagura smiled and nodded.

"This is true. However, I have seen many humans trying to imitate our magic. It's insulting. And it would also be easier to defend the girl if we all were witnesses to this," Kagura said. Jacque smiled and nodded. Then he turned to me. I glared at him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Is it considered normal for vampires to talk about someone as if their not their? Because that is like the seventh or eighth time you've done that and now she's doing it too! It really pisses me off. I'm right here, damn it!" I said slowly. Hinote started laughing. Jacque smiled.

"My apologies Rei. It's actually a very normal thing in our world. I tend to forget that it is rude to do that in human society," He said with a slight laugh. I smirked and nodded. He laughed again. "I will try to remember from now on. Alright?" He asked. I sighed. "Good. Now, would you mind showing everyone that you are indeed a pyro?" he said.

"What?" I said quickly.

"It's fine. Show them," He said calmly. I quickly shook my head.

"I almost started a wildfire last night. Let's not," I said smiling.

"That was my fault though! I caused her to almost start that!" Hinote exclaimed waving a hand into the air. A laugh went around the croud.

"Rei, there are at least six more experienced pyros here including myself. Four of which are experienced teachers. We can handle anything you can't," he said reassuringly. I still shook my head faster. Jacque sighed. "Rei," he said annoyed. I just kept smiling and shaking my head.

"Oh come on Rei!" Hinote exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm not that worried about it. You know I can do it, Grandma knows I can do it, Marissa knows I can do it, Hinote knows I can do it, and I know I can do it," I said sarcastically. "And I'm quite certain that you've been braging about me, so even more people know than I can count! I'm content with that amount."

"Rei," Jacque growled. I sighed.

"You just don't understand the concept of 'no', do you? Fine. Let's try this version. Iie!" I yelled. Several of them laughed and even Jacque couldn't help but smile. He turned back to Kagura.

"Don't suppose you'll just take my word, will you? I am her sensei afterall," Jacque said kindly. Kagura smiled.

"Of course. Your word as her sensei is always enough. Though it sure would have been something. To think Theta has already found a human she likes so much," She said cheerfully. I then noticed how no one was really paying attention to us and that there was a clear path to where the explosion took place. I smiled and started quietly heading over there.

"Yes. rei is quite talented. She's only just begun summoning it on her own and she does so much on pure instinct!" Jacque said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. '_And he's back to bragging._' I thought as I got closer and closter to the scene of the explosion.

_'Go back **now!**_' Sesshomaru told me. I gasped and gripped the bite as it suddenly burned. I gritted my teeth and stood still a moment until it calmed down. After another minute I stood up straight. He only marked me. He hasn't claimed me. I can do whatever I want. So I went on. The sight of the explosion scene surprised me. Though it wasn't the charcoal marks all over the ground that surprise me. The destroyed rubble everywhere didn't surprise me. What surprised me was that no one was around. Surely after an explosion like that **_someone_**would be here to moniter things! What was going on?! '_Rei, RUN!_' Sesshomaru yelled. I flinched, but did listen this time. Something was seriously wrong. I turned to leave but stopped when someone was leavning against the wall, blocking the way back. I froze. That was a werewolf. But not just any wolf, the same wolf I had called 'Kitten'. And he didn't look like he had forgotten me in the last two months. He glared at me as he recognized me. Then, in his hand appeared something that looked like a blue flame. '_Raise your body temperature! Raise is now!_' Sesshomaru yelled. His pressence was getting stronger. Was he getting closer to me? '_Rei, that is the essence of _ice_. As a pyro, that alone can kill you! Now, raise your body temperature!_' He yelled. I froze. That could kill me?! He smirked and walked closer to me.

"Well, well. I wasn't expecting to see _you _again. Hello **kitten**," He said as he approached me. '_Oh shit._' I thought. '_I think I'm going to die... HELP!_'

* * *

Marissa's POV

* * *

I looked around as Jacque and Kagura kept talking about Rei. Only, she wasn't here. I had her board, but she wasn't here. I looked around nervously.

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no no no noooo," I muttered. This could not be good. "Um, Jacque?" Jacque kept talking to Kagura. I looked around again and started biting my lip. Hinote looked over at me, concerned, and then also noticed Rei was missing. She looked around frantically.

"Jaaacque," She said as she looked around. He waved her off. She growled at him.

"JACQUE!" We both yelled at once. He sighed and turned towards us.

"Yes?" He said. We just pointed at where Rei should have been. He looked over and gasped. He started looked around as well. "Did either of you see where she went?" I glared at him.

"Do you think we'd just be standing here if we knew?!" I exclaimed. Hinote nodded. He growled.

"I don't suppose anyone was still paying attention to Rei to see where she disapeered to?" He asked aloud for everyone to hear. Suddenly everyone was looking. Jacque growled again. "Kuso!" He whispered as he suddenly ran off. Hinote gasped.

"He headed towards the explosion. You don't think she-"

"Oh yeah. She would. She has in the past. She probably did this time too," I cut her off. I jumped on my board and we started heading over.

Rei's POV

* * *

I took a step back as he took a step forward. I turned to run, but stopped when I saw two more wolves who had been involved that day waiting for me. I looked back to find the one smirking at me.

'_Calm down. Listen to my instructions, and you'll be fine. But first, calm down._' Sesshomaru told me. I did my best to listen. I relaxed and tried to think straight as they got closer. '_Raise your body temperature. You've done this before when you were throwing fireballs with Jacque. Apply it to your whole body._' I took a deep breathe and started spreading the energy. I felt it working as I started to feel feverish. '_Good girl. I'm almost there. Now, rule one about fights. Always have an offense and a defense ready. You have your defense. That's your body temperature. Now get two fireballs ready. Make them as large as you can handle. If you see any openings to attack, TAKE THEM!_' he said quickly, but calmly. I quickly summoned the two flames and the wolves stopped in their tracks.

"A human pyro? That's not possible," He said as he stared at me in shock. I took that opportunity. I flung one fireball at him and flung the other at the two after shaping it into a disc. I didn't know I could shape them and make them fly that fast! They both hit and I started running for the way back. Almost halfway to the passage, One of them grabbed my arm and flung me back. I heard him yell in pain when he let go of me.

"What's wrong?" The ice user said. I was struggling to get up. I landed on my back and there was rubble all over the ground.

"She burnt my hand!" The one that grabbed my whined. The ice user sighed before turning his attention back to me as I managed to sit up He walked over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet. I heard a sizzling sound when our skin touched, and it didn't stop. He smirked.

"Tell me girl, just how good are you?" He asked. He gripped my arm harder and after a minute, I felt it getting cooler. I gasped as I realized what he was doing. He smirked. "Only a shogakusha. Nothing special, yet. I could finish you easily. In fact..." He trailed off. The third one came up and grabbed my other arm and holding it with my palm on my back. Then the ice user held up his other hand. He snapped his fingers and a then a jet-like stream of ice started comming from one finger. It reminded me of a dagger. He smirked and started bringing it to my throat. I gasped and started struggling, despretly trying to get away from that. In the process, my bite was revealed.

"Holy shit!" The other guy exclaimed and suddenly jumped away. The wolf with the burnt hand was quick to replace him so I didn't get away. The ice user glared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"The girl's been marked as a vampire's pet! You know as well as I do what will happen to us if you kill her! I'm won't have any part of it!" He said quickly. The ice user scoffed and then smirked at me. He clearly didn't care about Sesshomaru. He started bringing the ice back to my neck, when suddenly a growl was heard behind him. He looked up alarmed, before he was suddenly thrown away from me. In a flash, I was pulled from the wolves and thrown towards the passageway. Though, I was definately thrown much more gently than before. Whoever threw me, threw me so I would roll when I landed, instead of sliding and hurting myself. I looked up and saw someone crouching between me and the wolves. He was growling at them. He glanced at me, and I instantly recognized him.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered, relieved. He watched me carefully as I climbed to me feet.

_'Don't worry. You're safe. G__et out of here. NOW!_' He told me quickly. I didn't need to be told again this time. I turned and ran down the passage as fast as I could. I heard Sesshomaru growling at them as I ran. After a minute I collapsed. The adrenaline had left my body and I was left as a shaky mess. Someone crouched down beside me. I looked up to see Jacque. I smiled.

"How often do people get in fights in your society?" I asked sheepishly.

"All the time actually. Though it's not usually very serious. People seldom die or get injuries that are very serious. Why?" He said as he started looking me over. I smiled.

"Because I never want to do that again," I said smiling.

"Rei, what happened?" He said slowly. Then Marissa, Hinote, and Kagura showed up, all loking at me with concern. I started laughing.

"I don't know why I'm laughing. He tried to kill me," I said laughing. Jacque looked at Kagura and motioned for her to come over. She came over and started looking me over.

"Who tried to kill you?" Jacque asked.

"The one ice user werewolf," I said simply.

"An ice user is called an Ice-a. I-S-A. Isa. Why did he try to kill you?" He asked.

"Probably because I called him a kitten two months ago," I said happily.

"How did you get away?" Jacque asked gently. I looked him in the eye.

"He saved me," I said as if it was plain as day... er... night for him, I guess. Jacque gave me a questioning look.

"Who?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru," I said smiling. Jacque sighed and stood up.

"Take care of Rei, Kagura. I'll be back in a few minutes for her," Jacque said. He them ran off towards the wolves. Kagura pulled my arm up to eye level.

"What are you-"

"I'm a healer, Rei," she said gently. She placed her other hand on the cut on my arm. After a second a cooling sensation washed over my arm. When Kagura removed her hand, the cut was gone. I laughed slightly.

"That's pretty cool," I said quietly. I leaned my head on the wall to my left and sighed as I closed my eyes. After a minute I heard Kagura gasped.

"You're a pet?" She asked quietly.

"Marked, but not yet claimed," I said tiredly. Kagura made an understanding sound. After a moment I heard her move behind me and I felt the same cooling sensation on the scrapes on my back. I heard footsteps comming from behind me and glanced up. Jacque was smiling at me. Then my phone started ringing in my pocket. "Can someone get that?" I mumbled. Jacque laughed and grabbed my phone. He laughed again before he answered.

"Hello Molly. It's Jacque. Were the girls supposed to be home by now?" He said cheerfully. I smirked and heard Marissa and Hinote start laughing. "Well, there was an explosion. Some renegade werewolves were abusing their magic. Rei, being her normal idiotic self, decided to get in the middle of it. She got in a fight with three rouge wolves and over exhausted herself," I gave him the finger when he called me idiotic. "Of course Molly. They'll be home in about twenty minutes. See you soon," He said as he hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"A quarter after eleven. You're late," Jacque said. Then he picked me. I groaned. "Deal with it. You're too exhausted to get home on your own. Let's go Marissa. You too Hinote," He said as he started walking away. I heard several steps follow him, and one set walk next to him. "Yes Kagura?" he whispered.

"She said Sesshomaru saved her. And she's a pet. So is she..." She said quietly. I don't know what Jacque, but Kagura made a sound that sounded to me like amazement. "I would never have taken him for the type to take a pet. But then, I never expected his father to either," She said. His father has a pet? I didn't know that. I never found out anything about that when I was researching them. Somewhere along the way, I drifted into a light nap.

I groaned as someone placed me in my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Jacque smiling at me.

"Go back to sleep, Rei. You need it. Your body is very exhausted," He said cheerfully. Then he turned and started to leave.

"Wait," I said quietly as I pushed myself up slowly. Jacque turned around at the door and watched me. I took a few breathes before groaning. "This is really hard to ask because I don't understand it at all. So forgive if I make things sound terrible," I said with a laugh. Jacque smiled and nodded. "So... most people I've met in the past have been human. So I don't think they know much, but it's what I've always heard. They always think that being a pet is bad. However, now that I'm hearing vampires talking about pets, it doesn't seem all that bad at all," I said. He smiled and nodded.

"I understand. You want what exactly you are to Sesshomaru and the rest of our society," He said kindly. I smiled and nodded. He walked over and sat on my bed, facing me. "The humans you've met that believe being a pet is bad, believe so because they've only heard the stories of those who are abusive to their pets. I will admit there are those vampires that are complete scum to their pets. However, there are not that many of them and we do not allow them to represent the rest of us. There are actually a lot of vampires with humans for pets and they love it. They don't interact with the human society much so humans don't know much."

"Why?" I interrupted him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Let me finish!" He said. I laughed. "Now, the trick with how vampires choose their pet is entire in the human they choose. It's also the reason why most pets don't interact that much with humans after they're claimed. The humans that are chosen are usually the black sheep," He said with a knowing smile.

"Like me," I said happily.

"EXACTLY like you!" He exclaimed. "They didn't fit in when they were in their world. They were much better suited for ours. So when they were claimed, they discovered that they did just that and eventually lost touch with the world they once knew. They were at home with us. And that's one of the reasons why some vampires take human pets. They're actually helping the black sheep find a place they belong," He explained. I smiled and nodded. "Then there are vampires who take a pet because they're _attracted _to them. I can promise you now that Sesshomaru is not like the vampires in this group. They claim them when they are adults. They _want_ them. It's as simple as that. However, even those vampires are good to their pets. They never force them into anything that they don't want. They take care of them. They make sure they're healthy and happy. They're a part of the family," He said. I nodded again.

"So, what's Sesshomaru like?" I asked. Jacque smiled.

"Actually, I never believed Sesshomaru would take a pet. He's never cared for the idea of having a pet before," Jacque said.

"And then I came along," I said. He nodded.

"You are unbelievably unique. You're a pyro, you're independent, you have a fierce personality, and you're a black sheep. Then, to make yourself even more unique, you managed to catch Sesshomaru's eye. Do you have any idea how many tessas are going to want to kill you when he claims you?" Jacque said jokingly.

"What's a 'tessa'?" I asked. Jacque laughed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know. The term 'tessa' is short for vamptessa. It's the proper name for a young, eligible, female vampire. Vampire young ladies begin being recognized as vamptessas when they reach about your age. Hinote is a new vamptessa. She has several vampires trying to court her. Of course, Hinote being Hinote, she keeps shooting them down before she even meets them. I can't wait until she meets one that is persistent enough to stick by her through all her rejections," he said happily. I laughed.

"So why am I going to have a bunch of tessas after my head when he claims me?" I asked. Jacque smirked.

"They're jealous of you," He said smugly. I just looked at him. Why would a bunch of tessas be jealous of me? "You see, Sesshomaru is eighteen. He's of age to start seeking a mate. All those tessas are desperately trying to catch his eye so they can have a chance to be his mate. He's been ignoring them all for months. No one catches his eye. And now a human has. Even though you are his pet and he can still have a mate, they are going to feel like they have to compete with you. It's not uncommon for vampires to be completely devoted to their pets. And I'll admit, Sesshomaru is very devoted to you. That kind of devotion is only found between mates and with pets. So, you untintentionally took all his attention away from them," Jaque said cheerfully. I started laughing.

"They think I'm going to stop him from finding a mate?" I asked after I stopped laughing. He nodded.

"He's very fond of you. More than you may ever know. Now, It's late. You need your rest. Does that answer all your questions?" He said as he stood up. I smiled and nodded. "Good. Mugen, Rei." He said as he started to leave.

"Mugen?" I asked. He smiled back at me.

"To us, it means 'sweet dreams.' Mugen, Rei," and with that he started walking out my door.

"Mugen, Jacque."

**

* * *

**

**Definitions/Translation:  
**

Konbanwa – Good Evening  
Hajimemashite – Nice to meet you  
Kyouko – Strength  
Whatashi no namae wa (your name here) desu – My name is (your name).  
Shogakusha – Beginning student  
Shitei – Teacher and Student  
Mugen – Dreams

if it's underlined i got from an online translator.


	11. Koi

A Vampire's Pet

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I discovered it to actually be the afternoon! It was twelve forty-five. I slept for like twelve hours! I yawned and pushed myself out of bed. I threw on some clean clothes and headed downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, I noticed Marissa was still here. I smiled at her.

"Mornin'." I said quietly as I stretched and yawned again. She yawned and handed me a glass of orange juice when I sat down. I sat down next to her and laid my head on the counter. It felt really cold. I smiled, it felt so good. Marissa seemed to notice.

"Rei, are you okay?" She asked. I grunted. She went to feel my forehead but pulled her hand back, with a yell. I looked up at her. "Rei, your forehead is so hot!" she exclaimed. She got up and left the room. I sighed and started drinking my juice. Everything felt really cold for some reason. After a few minutes, Marissa came back with my grandma. She tried to feel my forehead but she was forced to pull her hand back. She looked at me, concerned.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Sweetie, why don't you go lay on the couch?" Grandma suggested. So, I got up, went to the living room, and myself comfy on the couch. I overheard Grandma calling someone on the phone. "Jacque, get your ass over here." She said sternly. "I don't care! I need your help now!" She said after a moment. "Then explain to me why I can't touch Rei without getting a minor degree burn… Good. See you soon." Then she hung up. I was burning them? But how, I didn't feel warm. I yawned and fell asleep again.

* * *

Jacque's POV

* * *

_RIIIiiiIIIING!_

I groaned. '_What the fuck is that?_' I thought.

_RIIIiiiIIIING!_

I groaned again as I realized it was my cell phone. I grabbed it and answered it before it could go off again. "Who is it?" I mumbled unhappily.

"_Jacque, get your ass over here._" came Molly's voice. I groaned.

"Molly, it's the middle of the day!" I said quietly.

"_I don't care! I need your help now!_"

"Molly, it will have to wait. It's almost impossible to get to your place right now." I said slowly.

"_Then explain to me why I can't tough Rei without getting a minor degree burn._"

I sighed and sat up. Rei was sick. Great.

"I'll be there as fast as I can." I said as I got out of bed and started walking towards my closet.

"_Good. See you soon._" I hung up and set the phone down. I groaned as I forced myself to get out of bed. The curtains were still closed, but it was freakishly warm. I sighed.

"I hate working in the day…" I mumbled as I changed out of my pajama pants and into some proper clothes.

"Where are you going?" a woman's voice called. I turned and smiled sadly at her.

"I'll be back tonight Kanmi. My oshiego is ill." I told her. Kanmi groaned.

"You have to leave now? Why is the child even up?" She whined. I chuckled.

"My oshiego is ningen." I said calmly. Kanmi sat up.

"_You're_ teaching the human pyro that I keep hearing about? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. I shrugged as I grabbed my traveling cloak.

"I didn't think it was that important. She's only a shogakusha. But she got into a fight with those three werewolves last night and now she's ill. I have to go take care of her." I said. Kanmi smiled and laid back down.

"I understand. You better be this caring with our Kora." She said teasingly. I chuckled, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, Koi(1). I'll see you tonight." I said, and with that I left.

* * *

After getting to Molly's

* * *

Molly closed the door behind me as I took off my cloak. She had already closed all the curtains so I didn't have to worry. "Where is she Molly?" I asked. She motioned towards the living room and I quickly noticed Rei asleep on the couch and Marissa next to her. I quickly walked over and touched her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" Marissa asked quietly. I felt her forehead for a few minutes and pulled away, sighing.

"She over exhausted herself last night. It lowered her defenses and since she's new to her magic, it attacked her system. It's not too serious, just a netsu." I explained.

"What's a netsu?" Marissa asked.

"It's a pyro fever. It's like a normal fever, but it's enhanced by the fire that pyros control. Basically, the fire got in her immune system and started attacking her." Molly explained. I nodded.

"She'll be fine, she just needs a kashu." I explained.

"A what?" Molly asked.

"It's made from the herbs enchincea, feverfew, ginger, ginseng, and orange juice. Enchincea is for the common cold, viral infection, and impaired immune function. Feverfew is for migraines, ginger is for nausea, and ginseng is for illness recovery. When they're combined, it does wonders for netsus." I explained. Molly nodded and went to make it while I turned back to Rei. I placed my hand on her forehead and went to work on calming the magic. I tried to push my presence into her mind, but the flames in her blood were raging against me. I groaned and pushed harder, which managed to break through the flames. Once I was in her mind, I opened my eyes. I could see Rei, standing in the center of some rock field. She was staring out into the rocks. I walked over to her carefully. "Rei?" I called. She didn't turn. I walked next to her and watched her for a minute.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked quietly. I looked out at the rocks and then back to her.

"Wrong with who?" I asked. She sighed.

"Them." She said and pointed out. I looked out and then, right where she pointed, a large flame exploded and burned for a second before dying. She sighed. "They keep dying." She whispered.

"Rei, you're ill. You need to wake up. The flames aren't dying. They're fighting." I explained.

"Fighting what?" She asked.

"You. You used up a lot of energy last night and your magic took advantage of your body's weak defenses." I explained. She just watched the flames again. "Rei, let's go." I said.

"I can't leave." she said calmly.

"What do you mean? Of course you can." I said.

"No, I can't. I've tried. They won't let me." She said smiling sadly. "I think they're lonely." I looked back out. I watched the flames more and didn't like what I saw. They were acting vicious, violent, and angry.

"Rei, come with me." I said gently. She shook her head.

"They won't hurt me." She said smiling. I glared at her.

"Rei, listen to me. Those aren't your tobihi, they're wild. Come with me." I said firmly. Rei sighed and took a few steps towards me, but when she got close, a flame shot up and separated us. I glared at it while Rei sighed. "Rei, come here." I said. She groaned and tried again. This time, when the flame tried to divide us, I sent my own back at it. In Rei's mind, my fire immediately took its strongest form; a hawk. Rei looked at it with curiosity. The flames immediately broke for my hawk. "Rei, iza!" I yelled. Quickly she ran over to me. She looked back at the flames.

"You're wrong. They're not wild, just strong." She said. It was then that I grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

I opened my eyes again and saw Rei was awake now. Molly and Marissa were in the kitchen. Rei sat up and rubbed her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"You're wrong." She whispered. I glared at her, but she smiled at me. "So why did your fire take the form of a hawk?" She asked simply. I sighed.

"Because I'm a senzoku. More specifically, I'm a kouen. A kouen is someone who's powers evolved. Not all magic users become senzokus, but those that do can do things that the common magic user can't." I explained.

"Will I be a kouen?" Rei asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. No one knows until it happens. Although, I wouldn't be too surprised if you did." I said cheerfully. It was then that Molly came in with the kashu. She smiled at Rei.

"How you doing, baby?" she asked. Rei shrugged. Molly gave Rei the drink and told her to drink it. Rei stared at the bluish-grey drink before looking at Molly like she was crazy. "Ask Jacque." She said simply. Rei looked at me.

"It's a kashu. It'll make you feel better. Drink it." I told her. She looked at it again skeptically. I just smiled at her. Rei sighed and then downed it. She started coughing afterwards and I grinned. "Yes, it tends to taste quite nasty." I said. Rei threw the glass at me. "Try not to break things! Kanmi's expecting me back by sunset!" I said cheerfully.

"Who's Kanmi?" Rei asked. I smiled and leaned my head back.

"Kanmi is my betrothed. She will be my mate in a few months after she turns 18." I said.

"Huh…. Hey Jacque, just how old are you?" Rei asked. I chuckled again.

"I'm twenty-three." I said. "Kanmi and I have been betrothed since she was fifteen and I was twenty." I explained.

"How does that work?" Rei asked.

"Vamptessas are eligible once they reach the age of fourteen or fifteen, sixteen at the latest. It really depends on the girl. While the girls are eligible at fourteen, men aren't usually eligible until they turn eighteen. There are a few exceptions to that rule, but overall that's it. So those who aren't mated or betrothed can begin seeking each other out after they reach that age. After they find the right match, they become betrothed. That's where Kanmi and I are in our relationship. It's frowned upon to become mates until the tessa is eighteen." I explained. Rei gave me an unbelieving look. Then she yawned.

"Those rules are insane. I'm going back to bed. Mugen." She said, and then she rolled over and ignored me. I laughed and got up to leave.

"Mugen Rei." I said, and then left.

* * *

After sunset

* * *

Kanmi wrapped her arms around my waste after I walked in the door to the house. I smiled at her.

"How is the little ningen?" She asked.

"She's fine now. She had a rather bad netsu, but I managed to wake her up and get her to drink a kashu." I said. Kanmi chuckled.

"Those are disgusting." she muttered. I laughed.

"I know. Rei threw the glass at me!" I said. Kanmi burst out laughing.

"Sounds like she really respects her sensei!" Kanmi said sarcastically. I laughed more and then went to the kitchen.

"Despite how it sounds, she's actually a very good kid. Yeah, she has her temper tantrums, but all pyros do. Yeah, she has her rude moments, but most of those are caused by the differences in our societies. And it's usually me annoying her with our customs. For example, she hates it when I talk about her like she isn't there. That's rude to her." I explained. Kanmi looked at me curiously. "Yes, really." I said, answering her unspoken question. Kanmi chuckled. I opened up the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood and bit into it.

"You know, I must admit that you working at the hospital has its benefits. My parents were rather skeptical, remember?" She said. I laughed.

"Oh yes. They were set against me until they realized what exactly I did and how much I got paid. Plus the unlimited blood supply is a great benefit. Though, they didn't seem too fond of that. Your parents are too traditional. We don't need to always hunt for our food." I said. Kanmi laughed and I pulled in to me.

"You certainly know my parents." she said still laughing. I smiled.

"But that doesn't matter. We're together now and in a few months, you'll be mine." I whispered to her. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ashiteru Jacque." She whispered. I leaned down and kissed her neck where my bite would soon be.

* * *

**1.** I'll define Koi later on in the story because it has a special definition for this story.

**Definitions:  
**Shogakusha* – Beginning student  
Kanmi* – sweetness  
Osheigo* – student  
ningen* – human  
Kora* – children  
Netsu* – fever  
Iza* – come now  
Tobihi* – leaping flames  
Senzoku* – specialist  
Kouen* – Red flame  
Ashiteru – I love you – (**A/N:** Not quite sure about the spelling here! This one is coming from memory.)

*came from www (dot) freedict (dot) com


	12. Kuwaia

A Vampire's Pet

* * *

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu Yasha or the music from Hercules.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt like I had been hit over the head with a bag of bricks. I rolled over and pulled the blanket up closer to my chin.

"Rei?" I groaned. Naturally, my grandma would have to wake me up. I felt the couch sink and opened my eyes slightly to look at her. She smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" She asked. I groaned louder. She laughed. "Sweetie, wake up. You've been asleep all day and night since Jacque was here." She said. I whined and rolled over again. "Darling… UP!" She yelled and pulled my off the couch, much to my displeasure and screaming. I sat up and glared at her.

"I feel like I just got repeatedly hit in the head with a bag of bricks. What day is it?" I asked slowly and quietly. Grandma smirked and tried not to laugh.

"Jacque warned me that might happen. It's Monday. You're excused from school for the rest of the week, and I don't want you going back until at least Wednesday." She said. I groaned.

"Grandma, I can't miss that much. We're preparing to start dancing in choir next week. Can't I go back tomorrow?" I whined. Grandma glared at me.

"You had a fever so hot that I couldn't touch you! You are taking it easy today and tomorrow or I won't let you go back until next week!" She yelled. I cringed.

"Okay, Okay, Grandma. I promise." I mumbled. She smiled and walked out.

"I don't want you sleeping today! You've done quite enough of that. Play video games or something. You haven't read a book in a while!" She yelled back. I laughed.

* * *

FF 1 Week

* * *

I stood in the auditorium at school at 8 pm. Kuwaia, the vampire choir was sitting in the audience seats, waiting for us to be done learning today's section of our dances. Technically, they were open to all students by audition, but no humans had yet to meet their director's standards. He claims that they were able to be met, but each human was forgetting the same thing. He never told them what they were missing. He claimed that if he had to tell them, then they weren't learning. I think it made perfect sense.

"Alright ladies. Start off, guys be ready to start your part in time this round." Jeremiah said. We stepped up to the front and took our poses while the guys stood in the back. Our beginning pose for this song was left leg bent, right leg pointed out to the side, slightly bent over our right leg, arms wrapped in a outward circle with our heads bowed. I however, was the soloist for the opening and I started out with the microphone. Then our pianist, Jan, started playing and I started singing.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I already won that. No man is worth the aggravation." The girls jumped up on their right legs with their left legs now pointed out. At the same time, they spread their arms out completely and looked up. "That's ancient history. Been there, done that." I put the microphone down and quickly stepped back into line with my other first sopranos. We started swaying back and forth as the alto's started singing.

"Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya." They raised their arms to the sky when they said earth and heaven. "Try to keep it hidden," They wrapped their arms around themselves. "Honey we can see right through ya." They threw open their arms and faced the sopranos.

"Oh noooooo" We sopranos started in between lines. We spun away from the altos as we sang.

"Girl, ya can't conceal it." The altos continued. They placed their left hand on their hip and their right hand out in the air, like a stop sign and started waving their fingers back and forth. "We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of." Their right hand slowly went to their heart when they sang 'how ya feel' and their left hand went up and slowly out in a semi circle as they sang 'who you're thinking of.'

"No chance," The sopranos sang while spinning around so their back was to the audience and we sang over our right shoulder with our hands on our hips. "No way," Our weight went on our right leg, our left knee popped so our left foot was pointed down and we sang over out left shoulder. "I won't say it, no, no." On 'no no' we shook our head with the words.

"Ya swoon," The altos leaned back. "Ya sigh. Why deny it oh oh." They took cute poses with their heads resting on their hands.

"It's too" The sopranos turned and took a step forward by crossing our left leg with our right leg. "Cliché" We popped our left foot into the air behind us. "I won't say I'm in love." We spun and fell to the ground on our knees. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson." We slowly brought both hands to our chest. "It feels so good when you start out." We slowly looked up. "My head is screaming get a grip, girl." We slowly looked down and brought our hands to the sides of our heads. Then we quickly looked up. "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out." On cry, we threw our heads to the right, your to the left, heart to the right, and out to the left. "Oh." We looked up and brought our hands up. Next, the guys joined in with the Altos.

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling." The guys stepped up to form lines between the altos so it was boy-girl all the way down. "Baby, were not buying." They spun to the right. "Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling." Their hands shot up from their left and then slowly came down on the right. "Face it like a grown-up, When ya gonna own up." The Altos and the guys walked circles around each other. "That ya got, got, got it bad." In sections of threes, the altos spun into the guys' arms on the word 'got' and on bad the guys dipped the girls.

"No chance No way I wont say it no no" We repeated our moves from before.

"Give up, give in" The guys ran over to each stand behind a soprano. "Check the grin you're in love" They placed their hands on our hips and leaned in with a silly grin on their faces.

"This scene won't play." We pushed the guys away. "I won't say I'm in love." we briskly walked away.

"You're doin' flips read our lips, you're in love." The guys ran in front of us and held our hands, pleadingly.

"You're way off base. I won't say it." We pushed them back and walked away.

"She won't say in love." They guys turned around so they weren't facing us anymore and looked down with their arms out.

"Get off my case. I won't say it." We turned towards the audience, spun and ended with our weight on our left leg and our arms crossed.

"Girl, don't be proud." The Altos walked over and each alto stood next to a soprano. "It's O.K. you're in love." They put their hands on our shoulders and then rested their chins on our shoulders.

"Oh." We smiled. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." We placed our hands on our hearts and looked at the guys. We waited for the music to end and then the members of Kuwaia started clapping so we bowed. Jeremiah walked back on stage.

"Well done, you guys. That looked great. We'll work on your next song tomorrow." He said we thanked him and got off the stage. Some of our members left, but most of us stayed to watch Kuwaia rehearse. Their director got up and they pulled the risers out and set them up. They don't dance at concerts.

"Hey Rei!" I looked up. Standing next to me was Hinote! I smiled.

"Hey Hinote. What's up?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Your song was very cute. I liked it. Are you and Marissa going to audition for Kuwaia?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled. "You guys will make it! I'm sure." She said. I laughed. Then she had to go because they had finished setting up. She ran to her spot just as her director was ready to start. They had four songs. Two were in their language and the other two were human classics. They picked 'Coronation in Mass C Gloria' by Mozart and the English version of 'Zigeunerleben.' I really liked Zigeunerleben. It was such a sad story, if people paid attention. At the end, their director turned around and looked at the people who were still here.

"If any of you are planning to audition, then you are now welcome to come up and rehearse the audition piece. If you are still on music, stay sitting." He said. Marissa and I instantly shot up and ran to stand amongst them. Hinote smirked and hugged me. I smiled. Marissa, being an alto was at the opposite end of the choir. The men stood behind us. The audition piece was called 'Lamentations of Jeremiah' and it was such a powerful song. We ran few it a few times as the director worked with us on a few trouble spots. Then he surprised us all. "Would anyone like to have a mock audition now just to see where you are?" He asked as he sat down at the piano bench. I immediately jumped forward.

"Typical Rei." Marissa muttered. No one missed it and everyone started laughing. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Alright Rei. Start from the beginning and keep going until I tell you. Section leaders from the basses, tenors and altos start off so she has a lead in." He instructed. I instantly stood up and straight and began breathing properly on instinct. When I heard my queue, I came in flawlessly. I made it through the whole song, getting lost once because I couldn't hit the jump just right, but I recovered. When I finished, the director looked up and looked at me for a moment. "You do that when you audition, and you are in." He said. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" Someone from the audience yelled. The director motioned for me to get back in place.

"She's very good and understands what she is supposed to be doing. I know for a fact there are at least four members of Cantabile that more than exceed my standards and the only reason they aren't here is because they always forget the same stupid thing the day of their audition. Most likely due to nerves." He said. Then he looked at me again. "If you screw up after doing an almost perfect audition now, I'm going to kick your butt." He said. I smiled.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

**A/N** – Please be patient for the next few chapters. I have to set up some very important things for later on in the story and they are going to seem boring for now. But they will all make sense later. I promise.


End file.
